Sealed With A Promise, The Two's Fate
by I.Kinda.Like.You
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Haruno and Uchiha family made an engagement promise to each other to let their newborn son and daughter, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura get marry when older. How will the teens react to this promise later when they finds out? SasuXSaku
1. A Faithful Encounter

**Chapter One: A Faithful Encounter.**

-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-

_'thoughts'_ "dialouge" **Inner Sakura**

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku rolled down the window next to him as he sit back in the limo allowing the breezy wind to blow his dark brownish hair freely. He couldn't help but gazed at the view before him, its been awhile since he was away from his hometown.

The black limo made a careless right turn, but it didnt seem to startled the Uchiha. He was too occupied with his own thoughts.

_It's been 15 years_.. the older man let out a small sigh.

The serene scenery caught his full atttentions as his dark onyx eyes wandered around the city. He noticed many things have changed and new things have added since he left. From small business shops to majestic skyscrappers, Tokyo looked different.

Fugaku was interupted when the limo driver up front decided to ask him a question.

"Sir, would you like to head to the Uchiha manor to celebrate the young master's birthday? They will be delighted to have you back."

Judging from the sound of his voice, the driver must be in his sixties.

Speaking of the Uchiha manor, a thought quickly pop up in his mind.

_I wonder how Mikotos doing taking care of those two fine boys of mine. _F

ugaku would have forgot about his son's 15 birthday if the driver didnt reminded him. He sighs again, knowing that the feeling of homesick had got the best of him.

"It's okay, take me to the Uchiha manor." He nodded towards the driver.

"Very well then, sir." and with that, the driver made a right turn on a intersection heading off to the Uchiha manor while Fugaku's deep onyx eyes continues to wander around the scenes of Tokyo.

* * *

Meanwhile, a petite blossom hair girl walked down the crowded streets of Tokyo.

"DAMN THAT STUPID KAKASHI! HE'S MAKING ME DO THE GROCERIES SHOPPING WHILE HE GO TO THE PREMIERE OF MAKEOUT PARADISE WITH HIS PERVERTED FRIENDS!"

The people passing by turned to glare at the weird idiot with the pink locks whos totally making a fool out of herself.

Haruno Sakura didnt mind, for today was that special day she had look forward to each year. Kakashi and her close friends would come over to celebrate too.

So _who cares if the world think there's something wrong with me! _

She couldn't help but let out a bright smile.

Then she noticed that it was already 8 pm and started cursing to herself.

_Im gonna be late if i dont walk faster!_

Carrying two brown paper bags full of groceries, one in each of her small arms, she hurried off heading home, bumping into a bunch of people who, in return, growled '_hey_ _watch where you're going!_'

* * *

Sakura was in a rush that she ignored most of the traffic signs that told her to wait, but instead she ran past the cars anyways. How lucky the little blossom was. A big black limo stopped just in time when the old driver saw a little girl making her ways past the intersection full of rampaging cars. The limo didnt scratch her skin yet, but it nearly scared the hell out of her! Sakura thought the limo wouldn't make it and would send her flying to the hopsital. Still shocked she stood there trying to catch her breath.

Her two bags of groceries dropped to the floor ripped opened and the items rolled in different directions making contacts with the cemented roads.

Strangers were now staring at the little accident in the middle of the intersection. Some drivers beep and beep, while others were curious and protuded their heads out of their vehicles to see what was going on.

Uchiha Fugaku was tired from his business trip and had fallen asleep in the back of the quiet limo when he was woke up by the sudden stop and loud screeching of the brakes. Wanting to know what's going on, he opened the shiny black door and stepped out of the limo.

The first thing he saw was a nervous little girl, somewhat the same age as his younger son he noted, dropped to the cemented floor, tears swelled up in her jaded eyes, panting hard and uneasily. Sakura was unawared of the man standing there observing her.

Shooking his head, Fugaku helped the girl back up and asked, "Are you alright? "

"..." Sakura just nodded.

"You seemed to be frightened. Im sorry if we had scared you. We didnt mean too."

His tone sounded more like he apologizing to her.

The pink hair looked down for a moment. Then she snapped out of it and looked up to the man that was concerning.

"NO NO Im fine really! I was trying to get home before dark that i crossed the road when i wasnt supposed to, so really it's my fault. I hope i didnt cause you trouble."

She gave him a genuine smile.

Fugaku, feeling really guilty, suggested.

"I can give you a ride, umm whats your name child?"

Sakura's jaded eyes widened. The man was offering to take her home in a limo!

Sadly, the pink hair rejected his offer because she felt like she had delayed him as much as it is.

"Im sorry sir, but you must be late to wherever you're going to, and i dont want to delay you anymore. But thank you for your concerns. Im fine. My name's Haruno Sakura. Goodbye."

She smiled then turned her back and begin walking off.

Before Fugaku could say anything else, the girl had left.

_I never seen anyone talk as much as her. _

Fugaku chuckled.

_She was very polite and nice, and..WAIT..did she said HARUNO? _

When he looked up the girl was nowhere in sight. It was useless. He can't find her to ask her some more questions like he would have hope.

The Uchiha sighed again.

_Could she be the one?_

* * *

_- Hey Ino, have you ever considered airplanes in the night to be like shooting stars? -_

_-Hm, why are you suddenly asking me that Sakura?-_

_- I dunno, it's just that I really could use a wish right now...-_

* * *

**A/N: Revised _again_; I renamed some chapters titles and removed some unnecessary rant aka my previous Author's Note.**


	2. Happy Birthdays

**Chapter One: Happy Birthdays**

-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-

_'thoughts'_ "dialouge" **Inner Sakura**

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as her little feet could carry her. It was getting late, if she don't show up soon Kakashi and the others will be dead worried about her and might go crazy. The little cherry blossom was pratically panting for air. She been running for an hour already and her feet hurts.

_That Kakashi! Wait till i get home.._

Sakura was pissed off. Why does her so called 'brother' have to tortured her like this!

_**Cha! Sakura, you really are stupid. Why did you rejected the kind man's offer? I mean, you could be home by now! **_

Inner Sakura, her yang side as you would called it, is at it again.

Ignoring her own thoughts, Sakura took a few more steps until she reached the gate of the apartment complex that she lived in. It was a decent two stories building, and still modern looking. The doors were painted white, while the walls are composed of red colored bricks.

She approaches the stairs quietly, not wanting to disturb the nearby neighbors who might be fast asleep. Sakura took some deep breaths, then held her hand out to rotate the bronze doorknob. As soon as the door swung open, a silver hair man greeted her.

"Yo Sakura."

Sakura nearly jumped at the figure before her. This was the second time today she got scared to death! Furious, Sakura scolded at the older man.

"KAKASHI! DO YOU HAVE.."

She was then interupted by another voice.

"Sakura, what happened to you? Why are you late? Did something happened?"

She turned around to see Neji, a boy with long black hair standing, and next to him was TenTen, his girlfriend. She had her hair up in two buns on two side of her head.

TenTen added, " We were worried about you."

Sakura grinned and let out a nervous laugh.

_Wow, one hour late and everyone's worried about me._

The apartment door was midway opened, so the little blossom could see almost everything inside.

_My friends are all here.._

Kiba, a brown spikey hair boy, was in the living room feeding Akamaru, the cute doggy. Shino leaned against the chair reading a book, _What Bugs You?_ Sakura wasn't suprise at all that he was reading another book about those creepy creatures.

Shikamaru, who was laying on the couch yawing, murmured something like, "How troublesome, she's late."

Ino, a blonde hair girl who is sitting beside Shikamaru, was yelling at her chubby friend, Choji, to stop eating before all the food for the party runs out. Choiji just seemed to ignore her as he continues muching his chips.

Then she directed her eyes to the small kitchen. Hinata, a purple hair girl with beautiful white eyes, was helping the blonde kid with cerulean eyes, Naruto, boil some water to make ramen.

_She seemed to be blushing.._Sakura noted.

_**That baka! He ate all of my ramen! **_

Inner Sakura wanted to go in there and give him a knucklesandwich, but Sakura told her inner- self to let it go just this once.

Lee, the one with the weird looking haircut, was standing right next to Naruto and Hinata in his nice guy pose -with teeth flashing- to compliment how yummy the ramen tasted. He said something like, " This is truly the food of youth! I must let Gai Sensei try some too!"

The rest of the people in the apartment were Kakashi's friends, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai. They were drinking sakes and playing poker in the corner of the living room.

Sakura was beginning to wonder how that much people could fit into a tiny little apartment. But her thoughts were interupted by Kakashi.

"Well are we gonna stand here in the road of life all night or are we gonna go in and celebrate your birthday?"

After asking Sakura the question, he took out his book Make Out Tatics and began reading it.

Sakura sweatdropped. He should be looking for a wife instead of reading those stupid porn books. After all, Kakashi is the oldest one in the family, at age 29, followed by Neji, who is 17 years old. Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choiji, Lee, who are all her friends, are one year older than her.

After a few minutes, she replied "HAI" as she walked inside the apartment with Neji, TenTen, and Kakashi following her.

* * *

_Meanwhiles, back at the Uchiha manor..._

* * *

"Sasuke and Itachi dear, do you see your father limo arriving yet?"

A voice called across the room.

Just seconds later, the black limo pulled up to the front gate.

"Hn." The two boys replied.

Fugaku's wife, Uchiha Mikoto, a beautiful lady dressed in a black evening gown showing off her peach colored skin, with long silky black hair covering her shoulder, urged her two sons, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, to go downstair and greet their father.

Itachi was 20 years old, and he look after the Uchiha's business corporation for his father.

Sasuke, who's turning 15 today, look exactly like older his brother with those broad shoulders, fair and pale skin, a handsome featured face with dark black raven color hair and dark onyx eyes. Sasuke was still in highschool. Both were the handsome sons of the million dollars industry.

Sasuke glared at his brother, but Itachi just smirked and turned away looking in another direction.

Fugaku entered the house with a warm smile on his noticed the two young men waiting for him at the door.

"Hello Itachi and Sasuke."

Mikoto who was now at the front door also, greeted her husband.

"Welcome back, Fugaku."

The four headed towards the dining room, and Fugaku noticed that the food was getting cold from the laying on the table too long. Suddenly he remembered that he was an hour late so he turned to apology to Sasuke.

Sasuke only replied with "It's nothing, father."

Mikoto took her husband's suitcase and placed it against the wall as the four sat down and began their special dinner.

* * *

_At Sakura's apartment..._

* * *

"Ay Sakura's back!"

Naruto cheered as everyone else look up to see Sakura, Kakashi, Neji and TenTen entered the room.

"I was wondering when you'll get back Sakura," everyone said.

They all got up and walked over to the couch, while Shikamaru sat up and make rooms for everyone. Shino put his book away, Asuma cleaned up the adult's mess over at the corner, and Lee and Hinata cleaned up Naruto's emptied ramen bowls. Ino then opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the birthday cake. She held it carefully with both hands as she walked over to where everyone gathered. Neji lighted 15 candles and placed it on the cake, while TenTen got up to get the paper plates, spoons, forks, napkins, etc..

When all gathered around Sakura, they began to sing "Happy Birthday."

Sakura let out a huge smile, she really felt happy that everyone came over to celebrate her birthday.

After the song, everyone cheered and gave Sakura birthday wishes, and their presents also. TenTen began to cut the cake and put a slice in each of the paper plates. Before she could finished the hungry people each grabbed a plate and stuff their mouths with delicious vanilla fillings!

Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, TenTen, Asuma, Kurenai, Shino, Hinata and Shikamaru just sat there looking at the hungry fools and sweatdropped. They all burst into laughter.

* * *

_Back at the Uchiha's manor..._

* * *

"Fugaku dear, what took you so long?"

Mikoto asked as she cut the steak.

Fugaku, who waited until he finished chewing his food, then asnwered her.

"We got into a little accident. A little girl was careless."

Both Itachi and Sasuke was quiet, listening to the conversation.

"Oh my, did you got hurt?" Mikoto was concerned.

Fugaku let out a laugh and scratches his head.

"You worried too much, nothing happened. Im fine."

"What about the little girl?" Mikoto followed.

"...she's alright too, i guess."

He put a piece of steak into his mouth.

There was a pause of silent, other than the sound that was coming from the forks and knives.

Mikoto looked at her husband, examining his face. She noticed that something was troubling him.

Fugaku, who seemed to noticed Mikoto's eyes gazing at him, sighed.

"Mikoto," he paused for a moment before continuing,"I think the little girl is Haruno Yakusoku's daughter."

* * *

_- Hey Naruto, have you ever paid any attentions to the nutrition label on those packaged ramens?-_

_- Nope, I've never bothered, Tenten! -_

_- You should really reconsider... -_

* * *

**A/N: Neji, Kakashi and Sakura are not intended to be blood siblings in my story. **

**They do live together, and there's a particular reason for that which you will find out more upon the next few chapters. **


	3. The Job

**Chapter Three: The Job**

-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-

_'thoughts'_ "dialouge" **Inner Sakura**

* * *

"Bye Ino!"

The cherry blossom waved at her blonde friend as Ino took a step out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Sakura wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She was exhausted from cleaning up the mess from her party earlier! Everyone had left around midnight, while her good old friend, Ino, decided to stay a few minutes late to help Sakura cleaned up. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, she noticed that it was around 15 minutes past two.

**Sakura, why are we the only ones cleaning up again? **

Her inner-self was repeating the sentence for the fifth time already in the past hour.

_What do you mean by 'we', im the only one cleaning my ass off here! _Sakura retorted.

She wanted to shut her stupid inner-self up, who was giving her a headache, but then again her inner-self was right.

Neji, as usual, was overprotective on his girlfriend and protested that he'd walk TenTen back to her place. And Kakashi..the little cherry blossom always thought he could managed a few drinks, but my was she wrong. Gai wanted to match up against him to see who could drink the most sake, and Kakashi, annoyed at his rival, accepted his challenge so he could shut the damn guy up. After just three bottles, the two so called 'grown men' went high and out of control. Kurenai had to give them sleeping pills to stop them from wrecking the apartment. Thus the party ended and everyone went back to their houses, leaving Sakura to clean up the mess by herself.

The little pink hair finished tidying up the place, letting out a yawn she headed to her room and collasped on her bed. Before long she was fast asleep.

Meanwhile at Uchiha's manor..

Sasuke and Itachi went back to their room for the night after the engaging dinner ended.

Something was bothering the young Uchiha, and he had a feeling that it had to do with what he heard at the dinning table.

Sasuke looked up and noticed that he had arrived, standing in front of his bedroom. He reached out and turned the golden curved knob.

A voice then addressed him, but he didn't bother to turn around to see who it was coming from.

"What do you want."

He hissed at the older man with longer raven hair then his, tied back into a ponytail. There was a small chuckle, and Itachi reply.

"Nothing, i just thought that you might want a hint of what father and mother was talking about at dinner."

Sasuke stopped his movement, thus the dark solitude hall were filled with silence.

"Hmm. I see that father and mother haven't told you yet. Im not suprised."

Itachi walked up to his door and opened it.

Sasuke glared at his brother.

_What does he know that i dont.._

Stupid temptation, since when does _the _Sasuke Uchiha give a care.

"Whatever."

Sasuke mumbled before closing the door behind him.

* * *

_Foolish little brother.. _

Itachi entered his room. A small smirk found its way across the Uchiha's emotionless face.

* * *

"Fugaku, when do you plan on telling them?"

His wife whispered as she was laying on his arm in their bed. The man pulled the soft purple cotton blanket over his chest as he turned around on his side.

"Itachi looked like he already know about it, and Sasuke..well he will find out soon enough."

Fugaku replied before he turned on his side and shut his eyes. Mikoto sighed and turned off the light.

* * *

.Beep.

The number flashed 7:00 AM and the little alarm clock went off like crazy.

_Dammit, give me five more minutes. _

Sakura groaned as she pulled the bedsheet over her face.

"SAKURA."

A young man entered the room and called out her name.

_I said give me five more minutes! _

He tried again but louder.

"SAKURA."

Still, she refused to budge from her position.

"SAKURA!" he was screaming now.

Mumbling a few curse lines under her breath, the little cherry blossom slowly sit up and rubbed her eyes. She was about to say something rude to the bastard who disrupted her decent sleep when she saw that the person was Neji.

"Sakura," he said with a calmer tone now, "Kakashi told me to go wake you up because he was afraid you will be late for your job interview."

_Oooh that..totally forgot about it. Wasn't it next week? _

Neji seeing that she was now awake, left the room.

Sakura pulled the bedsheet off and walked slowly toward the restroom. Still feeling sleepy, she brushed her teeth and changed her clothes with half her eyelids closed. After changing, she went back to her room and take a glimpse of herself in front of the mirror.

Sakura had on a pink tank top with low rise jeans. She admitted that it was informal to wear that to a job interview, but ehh what the heck she's too lazy to go back and change right now.

_Well better get going before im late. _

Grabbing her cellphone and her purse, she quickly make her way downstair, past the kitchen to the front door.

_Starve now, eat breakfast later.._

Quickly, she slipped on her favorite pair of pink flip-flops and locked the door behind her. Then she headed down the crowded street.

* * *

"What was the address again?"

The girl asked herself as she dig in her purse for a white piece of paper.

_Ahh. Found it._

Unfolding it, she read the numbers and words written on it.

* * *

"Kakashi.."

Neji asked the silver hair man as he walked in the front door. Kakashi looked over at Neji who was resting on the couch.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Why..did you get Sakura a job _there_ of all places?"

Kakashi seemed to be in deep thoughts. After a moment of silence between them, he looked at Neji and scratches his head.

"I received a phone call a few days ago, from Uchiha Fugaku," Neji's white eyes slightly narrowed upon those words, "I went to meet with the guy, and he offered Sakura a job."

"_ The _Uchiha Fuagku..offered Sakura a job?" Neji snorted.

"I'm repeating myself, Neji."

"Well Kakashi, you're just gonna let Sakura take the job?"

Neji questioned Kakashi as Kakashi reach in to pull out his favorite orange porn book and read it.

"Sure."

A small smile escaped under his mask before the silver haired man turned his full attentions into that book he's holding.

* * *

A pair of green emerald eyes gazed at the tall, fancy building in front of her.

_This can't be it right? _

After a long moment of standing and staring at the thing, The little blossom decided to enter.

She approaches the door, pulling it towards her, Sakura walked in. Her pink locks danced over her shoulder as she constantly gaze in awe at her surroundings.

_Im lost dammit._

Realization kicked in, Sakura tried to find a person who could help her. She slowly make her way across the lush red carpet and a series of elevators. On the other side, a lady in a pair of black suit, assisted her.

The lady nodded her head in 'ahh' and lead her up the stairs, then motioned the blossom to march forwards. Sakura was confused in the directions given, turned her head around to see if the lady had left. Sure enough, she was gone. Sighing, she continued her way down the halls.

The little blossom was in deep thoughts that she didn't see who she bumped into. She felt her head against a hard muscular chest, glancing up she saw a young man about her age with raven hair and onyx eyes. Her mouth wanted to drool at the site of a very handsome man. She almost blushed.

The man gave Sakura a weird look, and suddenly she felt something wet on her chest. She glimpsed down and noticed that his coffee had spilled all over her pink tank top!

The man stared blankly at her expression for a minute, then decided to walked off.

Before he took two more steps, Sakura turned around and hissed at him.

"You jerk! What the hell, look at what you did to my shirt."

He stopped, looking over his broad shoulders, and speak.

"Buy another one."

His voice seemed annoyed by the sound of it.

**Oh my gosh, he's hot! **

Inner Sakura was gazing at him with hearts in her eyes.

_Oh stop it with the 'nice guy' comments, look at what he did to me! _

Sakura curses in a low tone, not loud enough for people to hear her.

The young man, wasted his time enough, began walking towards the room at the end of the hall.

Sakura, who was still not over the incident, decided that jerk can lead her to an exit, stomp after him.

"Stupid bastard." She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Moments later, a familiar man walked out of the room with a happy expression on his face.

"Ahh..Sakura, i've been waiting for you. Come."

The old man led her into his office, then sit down in his chair behind the desk.

"Sit, child."

He ordered her to sit.

Sakura settle down the comfortable looking chair. Her eyes wandered around the room when the door opened and the same jerk walked in. His onyx eyes were shooting her deadly glares, and her jaded eyes returned it.

Fugaku stared at the two for a moment, then decided to break the situation up with a small cough.

Sakura turned her gaze back to the old man.

"Sakura, you're looking for a job right?"

Fugaku asked the girl, and she nodded.

"Do you have any jobs in particular that you favored?"

Fugaku raised one of his brows.

"Nope. Anything will do, sir."

"Alright. Let me see."

Fugaku turned toward the windows behind him and go through his thoughts for a moment, while the raven hair in the room continued staring at her, disgusted.

Finally, Fugaku turned around his chair back around and speak, "_Anything_, you say?" emphasizing on the first word.

**I'm repeating myself here! **

Sakura noted that her inner-self sounded like someone she knows, but nevermind that, she chased her inner-self out of her mind.

Looking back up to the old man, she realized she haven't answered his question yet. Taking in a big breath, she replied.

"Yes, _anything_."

She swear she just saw a big smile spread across his face.

"Dear Sakura, your job is...to be Sasuke's girlfriend."

* * *

_- Hey Kakashi, what's inside that book of yours? - _

_- Nothing special really, Naruto. -_

_- Peek inside Icha Icha anyways: *censored* -_

* * *

**A/N: Who would decline Fugaku's job offer? Be honest..**


	4. Fugaku's Offer

**Chapter Four: Fugaku's Offer**

-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-

_'thoughts'_ "dialouge" **Inner Sakura**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

"Dear Sakura, your job is...to be Sasuke's girlfriend."

* * *

Sakura's jaw dropped wide open. She gaped openmouthed at the man, speechlessly.

_This has got to be a joke. _Uchiha Sasuke told himself. He eyed frustratedly at the pink hair beside him.

_The last thing i need is a annoying fangirl trying to be my girlfriend. _

"NO. Im not interested." He declared without any hestitations.

Fugaku examined his son for a while, then answered.

"Sasuke, just give Sakura what she wants. Is that too much to ask?"

Sasuke narrowed his livid black orbs toward his father. Fugaku shooked his head. Somtimes he never understands his two sons.

"Son, I'll explain things to you later when the time is right. For now, just do as i said." He would just have to tell Sasuke about the promise later.

There was awfully dead silence in the room, Sakura didn't dare to speak up while the Uchihas were discussing. All she could do was to stand completely still and look back and forth between the two men, listening to the converstation. She too, wanted to know some answers.

"GRRR...DAMMIT!" Sasuke growled and once again, the little blossom could feel a set of furious eyes glaring at her.

"Mr. Uchiha, I dont think I can do this."

She finally decided to interupt.

"Sakura dear, this is your job. You _did_ say anything will do." He reminded her, "You will still receive monthly paychecks that is promised to you."

"...but it..h-him..umm.." Sakura stuttered. She look down, hestitating on the offer.

**Sakura, you need the money. **

Her inner-self was right for once, she needed the money to help her brothers out. Sighing, she turned around to Fugaku and slowly nodded her head, accepting the job.

_Please dont let me regret this.._

The father turned to his son. "Sasuke, you are free to use all of your credit cards, and take whatever cars you want." He paused before continuing. "I'll pay for it."

Sasuke grunted and stomped toward the door before his dad interupted.

"Take Sakura with you."

He motioned Sakura to follow his son, "Buy her new clothes and whatever she needs, make sure to not let her starve." He finished up.

Then he look up and gave his son a deadly glance, basically telling him not to try to get rid of her, _or else_. Sasuke growled as he pulled Sakura three feet behind him and dragged her all the way down to the front doors. He didn't give a damn if people were staring.

* * *

"Foolish little brother.." a man arrived walking through the front doors of the Uchiha corp. Sasuke shot a deadly glare at him while Sakura, confused, just watched them. Ignoring his older brother, Sasuke continued dragging the pink hair to his car.

Uchiha Itachi watched in amusement as the smirk on his face grew bigger.

* * *

"Hey bastard, let me go!" Sakura was trying to break free of Sasuke's grasp.

He ignored her as he took out his keys and opened the blue Porsche door. Sakura gasped at the brand new car. Sasuke just rolled his eyes as let go of her and got in the driver seat. He ignited the engine, and the car let out a roar.

"Get in." It was more of a command.

Sakura stood completely still, refused to be boss around.

_Since when do you get to order me around?_ She let out a scoff.

Sasuke, who was getting impatience, got out of his car and pushed the damn girl into the passenger seat. Then he went back to the driver seat and zoom out of the place.

"You..what the hell? I want to get out!"

Sakura was not about to be in the same car with the freaking bastard. Sasuke shot a deadly glare, signaling her to shut up.

_She talks to much. Annoying. _The young Uchiha thought.

Peace only lasted about a minute when Sakura spoke again.

"Hey, where are you taking me?"

Sasuke disregard her question and kept his stoic look. That got Sakura furious.

"Hey baka, are you deaf? Answer my question!"

Suddenly the car made a sudden turn and Sakura fell back to her seat, bumping her head onto the window.

"OUCH." She mumbled as she rubbed her head.

"Stay still and shut up." Sasuke, in his usual calm tone, ordered.

Sakura turned around and stared at him, angrily. She clenched her fingers into a fist and was about to launch it toward his expressionless face when the car turned around again causing her to miss and fell on him.

_Dammit are you trying to get me killed?_

As if he read her thought, Sasuke answered. "Don't try anything stupid and i wont kill you just maybe."

She looked at him fiercely, not saying a word this time.

Sasuke noted that the girl finally shut up. He pushed her off of him and resumed to his driving.

_Great, what am i suppose to do?_

His father leave him to take care of a annoying fangirl/pink hair idiot, and force him to treat her like she was his girlfriend. _As if. _

He had no clue of what to do but just continue pushing the gas pedal.

_Maybe I should ask pinky here what she wants..scratch that..BAD IDEA._

Then a thought of what happened earlier flashed in his head.

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

"You jerk! What the hell, look at what you did to my shirt."

Glancing at her... "Buy another one."

With a smirk cross his face, Uchiha Sasuke suddenly remembered that 'Cinderella' here needed new clothes.

* * *

_- Hey Tsunade look, 'U' and 'I' is next to each other on the keyboard! -_

_- Oh yea Jiraiya? What 'bout the letters underneath it, what'd it say? - _

_- 'J' 'K' - _

* * *

**A/N: Someone told me that joke so I thought I'd incoporate it here hehe. **


	5. Here Lost Without You

**Chapter Five: Here Lost Without You**

-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-

_'thoughts'_ "dialouge" **Inner Sakura**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_With a smirk cross his face, Uchiha Sasuke suddenly remembered that 'Cinderella' here needed new clothes. _

* * *

The blue Porsche made a u turn at the corner of the intersection and Sakura was slammed back to her leather seat as the crazy bastard next to her led them to suicide err..oops to the mall. Sasuke rotated the wheel handle motioning the Porsche to cut through the long line of traffic. His driving made Sakura shuddered and grabbing her seatbelt tightly hanging on for her dear life. How the infamous bastard passed the driving test the world may never know. Yeah right.

Sasuke narrowed his brows irrated at the continous sound of honking and beeping from the stupid crowd of people.

It's around noon now, Tokyo's most crowded time of the day. The sidewalks are filled with normal people walking, talking and doing whatsoever.

Sasuke never like to go anywhere around this hour, he would rather be home shut off in his room working out.

_What did I do to deserve this? _The young Uchiha groaned. Just three more years, he swear, and he'll be moving out of his brother's and father's life for good.

Sasuke was in deep thoughts that he almost forgot about the pink hair girl sitting next to him, shutting her eyes tightly and still holding on to the seatbelt. He pressed the gas pedal increasing the engines speed and the car speeded pass the long lines of traffic.

Sakura wish that she never took this job. She's stuck in a damn fine sport car with a damn fine insane bastard who is driving them to hell. Sakura never liked cars, the first time the cherry blossom took a ride in one, she puked all over the clean carpet when it came to a stop. She wasn't used to riding it, for one she never ride anything else other than her bicycle. Her heart was beating fast, scared of the bastard's reckless driving. She peek a look the man in the driver seat. Before long she found herself gazing at his fine features.

The sun shimmered down upon his pale flawless face. The pair of onyx orbs was focusing on the street.

_His eyes are just gorgeous. _Sakura noted.

Wait? _Did I just say that? NO WAY. _Scratch that.

Her jade orbs now gazing at the Uchiha's raven hair, she saw that it had a shade of navy blue to it when in the sun. His hand was firmed on the wheels.

_He must be working out._ She thought.

It was muscular indeed. Sasuke had on a white open collar shirt with the buttons only button up midway, exposing his flated chest. Her body seemed to be against her, as much as she wanted to stop gazing at the bastard, her eyes seemed to move on its own. She wanted to tell herself that looks aren't everything, for this "damn handsome" boy here is nothing but a stuck up jerk. But no, she cant, her minds keep awwing and admiring his manly features. All she could do was give in, take a good look at him and go suicide herself later.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed and the two was quietly doing their own things. Not one had said a word to each other. The Porsche pulled up to a series of building, each about three stories high.

Sasuke parked the car and turned to Sakura. "Let's go."

He got out and Sakura trailed him. Her emerald orbs shocked in awe at the big big buildings like a baby seeing candy. What is the bastard doing taking her to such a huge place like this. She noticed that he was leaving her behind so she ran trying to keep up with him.

_Damn, gotta follow him or else im gonna be lost!_

As the two entered the sliding door Sakura could feel a gush of cool air blown towards her way. Ahh it was refreshing. Sasuke, not bothering to see if the girl was still with him or not, continued walking with hands in his jean pockets. Oh great, his fangirls are here! Those no life bitches squealed and awwed as they tried to gather around the infamous Uchiha..One word.._Annoying!_

Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke twitched his hands as one of his fangirl lunged foward and grabbed them. He hastily shook the girl off of him. The next thing she knew Sasuke was grabbing her tiny palm trying to pull her away with him.

She could felt many deadly glares eyeing her. _What?_ The little blossom wondered why are the fangirls staring at her. She didn't do anythign wrong did she?

..OH WAIT, she is holding hand with the handesome bastard!

A red shade appeared on her cheek as she jerked his hand away.

Sasuke, who was supposily a genius, couldn't figure out why she was acting so embarassed just now. Whatever, he doesnt need to know and he surely doesn't care about her problem.

"Hn." He began to walk off from his fangirls.

Sakura snapped out of it and scurried behind him, not wanting to stay there and find out what his fangirls would do to her if he left.

* * *

Damn the Uchiha, the little blossom was now official lost because she couldn't catch up with him.

She murmur countless cuss words under her breath as she panted for air.

_Stupid jerk, i knew he took me to this big, beautiful place was so he could get rid of me! Geez im so stupid to think he would take me around like Mr. Uchiha asked him . _She inhaled and exhaled gulfs of air through her lung.

The Uchiha sneezed. That could only mean one thing...someone is bad mouthing him. He knew it. Turning around ready to cuss out the pink hair freak, he noticed that she wasnt with him anymore.

_DAMMIT, i told her to follow closely! _He growled as his onyx eyes search the surroundings around him.

As seconds passed, his hopes narrowed down. Sasuke doesn't want to admit it, but Sakura has disappeared and it's going to be his fault. How the hell is he going to explain this to his father?

* * *

Sakura walked around, her eyes trying to look out for a certain Uchiha. Two hours had passed, and no Sasuke. She lost all her senses and tears began swelling up in the corner of her eyes.

**Dammit Sakura! Nows not the time to be crying! **Inner Sakura shouted at her otherself.

"That jerk must have forgot all about me and went home already." She whispered and tears began to roll down freely on her pink cheeks.

Sakura didn't want to admit it, but she was scared without a certain Uchiha around.

**Sakura, he wont leave you. I bet he's still looking for you. **Her comforting words failed.

_Yeah right. I'm nothing important to him, he only thinks of me as another one of his annoying fangirls perhaps. _

She began to weep at the thoughts of being lost in a large place that is unfamiliar to her.

"Stop crying." A darker, deeper voice said.

She turned around to see who it belongs to, and her jade orbs flashed at the figure before her. _He look like..._

"Sasuke?" She whispered.

_No..it couldnt be him. _Sakura thought.

The older man stared at her pathetic figure. He studied her expression.

_Hmm.._

He concluded that the girl was lost and scared. "Enough, i'll take you to find my pathetic little brother."

_'Little brother' ? That must mean..._

"Don't worry, I'm Sasuke's older brother." He interupted and answered her thoughts.

Her eyes lifted up and gazed at the man before her. He look exactly like a older Sasuke, the only differences are that his black hair was only and tied back into a ponytail resting on his back and he has two deep scar on either side of his nose. The man's eyes were a deeper and darker black then Sasuke's, if it could get any darker. Normally, she wouldn't trust a stranger's words, but she quickly believed his words were the truth. She stood herself up, quickly straightening her clothes, and follow the man who started to leave.

* * *

_- ► the laughter, ▌▌ the memories, █▌ the pain, ◄◄ the happiness. -_

* * *

**A/N: I'm running out of ideas D;**


	6. Addiction

**Chapter Six: Addiction**

-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-

_'thoughts'_ "dialouge" **Inner Sakura**

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

"IM COMING!"

Neji growled as he moved to open the door. His pale eyes twitched when he saw who it was.

A spikey blonde grinned happily.

"NEJI..WHERE'S-" He was interupted by a female voice.

"NEJI!"

Tenten lunged towards him, hands wrapped around the Huyga.

The Huyga stand confused at his girlfriend. The brown hair girl pulled away from him then adjusted her two buns on her head.

"NEJI HUYGA. YOU DONT MISS ME?"

Her happily expression just seconds ago was was replaced by a furious, deadly one. Tenten put one hand on her waist and a knife was in her other hand.

Naruto took a couple of steps backward, slowly backing away from the two. Neji just..just sweatdropped.

_Tell me why I dated her again?_

"YO."

The two guests almost jumped at the startling voice.

Naruto let out a huge breath while Tenten place her hand over her left chest. Kakashi had appeared behind Neji somehow, they didnt noticed it.

"Tenten, i think Neji totally forgot about you. " Kakashi spoke.

Tenten turned around and gave the Huyga a deadly glare, her face was awfully red, like a bomb that could explode on Neji any seconds. Neji gave Kakashi a deep frown.

Kakashi returned him with a nervous laugh, _'Sorry, i didn't know she would get mad so easily'._

"Tenten..I-"

Too late. Neji found three knives darting his way but he dodged it barely.

Kakashi and Naruto slipped quickly into the apartment, leaving the two lovebirds at their killing intents..er Tenten anyways.

* * *

"Ay Kakashi, where's Sakura?"

The blonde asked while Kakashi plunges himself down on the couch with his hand reaching his back pocket trying to get something. Second laters, he pulled out a orange book and opened it to a certain page and began reading.

"KAKASHI!" Naruto shouted at the pervert man.

"H..huh? Im sorry, did you say something?"

Naruto twitched. "I asked where's Sakura!"

The silver man turned a page in his book before answering the Naruto.

"Nope. Why?"

Kakashi didnt bother to look at the blonde as he was too busy paying his attentions to the interesting book.

"I wanted to asked Sakura to go to the market with me..you know..to-"

The blonde paused.

"Nope. I dont know. Continue." Kakashi stated.

"GRRR I wanted to ask her out to a date and we could go buy ramens!"

He blurted out. "I mean I ran out of ramens! And the old man closed his ramen shop wayy to early! And I dont have anything to eat at night when im hungry..and if i get hungry i'll-"

"SHUT UP NARUTO. YOU TALK TO MUCH."

Kakashi interupted his long speech.

"Sakura is out for a job interview, she wont be back till later. That is if she does come home tonight.."

He mumbled the last words to himself.

"Huh? WHAT? Try to speak a little louder, ya know?"

Naruto puff his chest, arm crossed.

"Im sorry, Naruto. I remember something important i have to do. See if you can go bother Neji." He lied to the knucklehead and excused himself as he walk out the door.

* * *

The scene changes back to Neji, one hand grabbing Tenten's waist and the other locking her two hands securely so she wouldnt try to kill him again. The two suddenly heard the door opened and quickly pulled away.

Naruto looked at them with a confused look.

"Neji, can you-"

"No."

He answered before Naruto could finished his sentence and turned around and place a light kiss on Tenten's cheek.

"I gotta go. Make sure Naruto walk you home. I don't want anything to happen to you."

He whispered to her and quickly went back inside the apartment, slamming the door.

Tenten sweatdropped, _Neji's as protective as ever. _

"Aye, Tenten. Let's go before it get dark."

Naruto walked on ahead of Tenten with his hands behind his head, and the girl followed behind him.

* * *

Sakura kept a keen eye on following the figure before her. She tried her best to keep up with him.

_Damn Uchihas!_

He was walking too fast, so she had to ran to catch up to him.

The Uchiha glance down to the girl tugging at his side. He looked at her blankly before his set of orbs went back to looking ahead.

Judging from his looks, Sakura guessed he was in his early twenties. She gently swing his sleeves, catching the Uchiha's attention.

His head turned slightly, signaling her that he got her attentions.

She took a deep breath and ask, "Do you know where the mean bastard is?"

Her emerald eyes where looking at him, waiting for an answer.

He let out a light chuckle, ignoring her.

The blossom gently pulled his sleeves again, irrated that he's not answering her. This time, the Uchiha stopped walking and turned to look at the pink hair girl.

"No." He shot a straight answer.

"Follow me." He stated and began walking again.

* * *

Sakura had it with the damn Uchihas and their cool demeanors.

_Hphm! Whats so great about the Uchihas anyways?_

She scoffed.

**What's so great about them? Well maybe their dead gorgeous looks? Or their kool attitude? or.. **Inner Sakura keep trailing off with her thoughts.

Bleh, Sakura wanted to gagged upon thinking that the stupid jerk was 'cool' and 'handsome'.

The pink hair was too busy arguing with her innerself that she didnt noticed the man in front of her stopped moving and she bumped her head into his hard back.

_Owww._ She rubbed her head.

"Come."

He motioned her to follow him inside a store full of lady clothings.

* * *

The girls in there suddenly dropped what they were doing and turned all their attentions to a certain hottie entering the store. Immediately there was heart flashing in their eyes and Sakura couldn't help but feel disgusted.

"ITACHI KUN!"

They all purred his name and lunges towards him, trying to get a small hold of the infamous Uchiha. He ignored them as he led Sakura towards the inside. Then the manager came and 'assist' him.

"Are you looking for me? - er i mean.. Are you looking for something, Itachi kun?"

She smiled seductively and beamed at him while almost every other girls in that store shot deadly glares at Sakura.

If the Uchiha had a 'No,No' list, picking out clothes would be one of the many listed on there. He was not about to go through 'girls materials' and waste his time searching for outfits for his brother's girlfriend.

No..the genius already got an idea.

"Bring me three pairs of your favorite clothes."

He told the girl. The girl, however, thought it was for her so she quickly did what he asked her and disappeared.

_How stupid and disgusting._

Sakura thought as she and Itachi waited for the girl to come back.

Just seconds later -she broke the record for picking out clothes Sakura noted- the manager came back with three pairs of clothing in her arms.

"Are these for me, Itachi kun?" She winked at him.

"Go pick out seven more pairs."

He ordered and she happily left to get them.

* * *

Itachi took the clothes that the girl was holding earlier and shoved Sakura into a fitting room and placed the clothes into her arms. Then he waited impatiently just outside.

Inside the dressing room, Sakura was still standing and examining the pile of clothes Itachi just gave her.

_He really doesnt want me to wear this stuff right? _She pondered.

The girl got her a pink halter top, a white strapless top, a black strap that two strings that tied around the neck, and a light blue dress with white shimmer linens that ended just above her knees. Then she glances at the skirts.

The first two were denim skirts that ended in her upper thighs, and the last one was a white skirt with pink stitches around the bottom and the skirt ended at her lower thighs.

The girl also got some shoes to go with them. Two pairs of high heels, a black and white, and a white with pink hearts flat.

_Stripper clothes, _she thought.

Sakura put the first outfit on, she frowned in disapproval. The pink halter top was exposing all of her pale peach skin and the skirts was giving off too much, not to mention it potrays the perfect curves of Sakura's defiant body. If the opposite sex were to see her, they would fall head over heels drooling over her.

Afterwards the little blossom tried on all ten pairs of outfits.

The girl got all ten skirts and they weren't any longer than around her middle thighs. Her shirts were revealing and exposing the poor innocent girl that she still is.

The heels made her three inches taller.

Sakura gathered up all of the clothes and exited the dressing room.

* * *

Itachi rolled his eyes at how long the girl took trying on clothes.

_An hour_, he glanced at his watch.

Sakura's eyes wandered around, searching for the Uchiha, she smiled when she finally found him waiting in a corner. His expressions amused Sakura. He wrinkled his nose at the sight of fangirls crowding around him cooing and awwing him. He gave her a 'what are you looking at' look and took all her clothes and head over to the register counter.

The manager frowned as she saw that all the clothes she picked out were for the pink hair freak beside him. She reluctantly scanned all the items Itachi purchased and mumbled the total. "$1035.98" **(A/N: this is in US moneyy.)**

Sakura eyes widened at hearing such numbers, but Itachi just grunted a 'hn' and reached into his back pocket to pull out his black leather wallet. The Uchiha opened the wallet and pulled out 15 hundred dollars bills and gave it to the girl.

Both the girl and Sakura look at him like he made a mistake, but Itachi only said "Keep the change." and took the bags and left the store.

That only made the manager drooled at the handsome man even more.

**OMG Sakura look at how he wasted those hundred dollars bills without hestitating. **

_I know because i saw._

Sakura rolled her eyes at how slow her innerself were. Sakura was now trying to trail Itachi again.

* * *

They walked passed a bookstore, a shoe store, a toy store, a candy store, more clothing stores, until Sakura spotted someone sitting on the bench with his eyes closed while narrowing, and he was breathing hard too.

She quickly realized who it was as she got closer. Her eyes widened.

"Foolish little brother..."

Itachi had beat her to it.

Sasuke, who heard the voice immediately pop his onyx eyes open and looked up at the man. He growled as he saw Sakura standing next to his older brother and shot her a deadly look.

_How on earth did she winded up with him? Did she knows i been searching my ass off for her? Ungrateful little-_

Itachi interupted his thoughts.

"My my, you should keep a better care of your possesions, Sasuke."

Itachi was surely mocking Sasuke, and the young Uchiha snapped back at him.

"I didn't ask you to take care of her."

"I wouldn't bother, but it seemed she got lost and was awfully scared without a certain Uchiha around."

Itachi glanced at Sakura and suddenly she felt a tint of red on her face. She tried her best to hide it.

"If you dont mind, i have other issues i must attend to."

The older Uchiha smirked as he left the younger two alone.

* * *

Sasuke turned his attentions back to the pink hair. You could say that he was furious with her. Sakura suddenly remembered that she was now back to the bastard's side and that he was dangerous as ever. She decided it would be best to keep a distance from him, and so she took a few steps back away.

The Uchiha raised one of his eyebrow at the girl's retreating figure and a smirk appeared on his face.

As the little blossom stepped back, the Uchiha motioned foward, sending an uncomfortable feeling towards Sakura. She felt her face redened by the seconds till she realized how close the Uchiha's body was to hers. Her hands shook uneasily, her heart beats unregularly as Sasuke's hot breath lingers on her face. She squealed as she couldnt back up any further and he took the opportunity to pinned her against the wall.

His two firm hands at her sides, locking her body from making any movements. He leaned closer and his dark onyx orbs were now lost in her bright emerald ones. She felt her heart wanting to thrust out of her chest as she closed her eyes and stopped trying to break free from this weird position. Her hands let loose, causing the bags she was carrying to dropped to the floor.

Their lips collapsed as Sasuke pushed his lips harder towards her. He moved his hands up to her head, holding it still. Sakura let out a gasp for air, only to make ways for Sasuke to dug his tounge deeper into mouth.

He bited her lower lips, causing her to winced and moved. But no, the Uchiha wasn't done yet. He licked and kissed and bit her lips until a long moment had passed when he felt no struggling movement the girl that's when he let go of her lips and pulled away.

His hands brushed a few of her pink locks away from her cheek as he examined her face. Her green orbs drawn him in. It was gorgeous, her face was gorgeous, her whole body was gorgeous, everything about her was gorgeous.

Sakura noticed that he was now trailing off in his thoughts, she shoved him off of her as she dropped down with her back intact with the walls. She pulled her legs closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

_What the heck just happened?_

Sasuke felt an sensation of lust hitting him. He was craving for more of it, more of what he just felt now.

He looked at the girl who was still shocked about what just happened. She just drugged him, and now he was struck with an addicting.

Sasuke came to a decision almost instantly, the addiction can't be leave alone, it can't be ignore. He was just going to give in to it.

The Uchiha was going to get more, he was going to get **her**...

* * *

_- Naruto, are you even studying? -_

_- Gasp Kakashi! Of course I am! -_

_- Naruto's definition of study: _**S**_leeping, _**T**_alking, _**U**_nlimited texting, _**D**_reaming, _**Y**_awning. - _

* * *

**A/N: You know what to do right? -poke teh uber shineh 'Review' button-**


	7. Phone Calls

**Chapter Seven: Phone Calls**

-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-

_'thoughts'_ "dialouge" **Inner Sakura**

* * *

Sasuke glanced over his shouldes at the girl he just kissed. He backed up away from her, giving her spaces after realizing what he just done to her. He, too, was suprised at his own agressive actions and dirty thoughts. Sakura positioned herself in a sitting position with her back supported by the walls, Her two arms dropped at her sides, laying restlessly on the cold floor with her fingers curled together, hiding the pink polish. The emerald pair of orbs was filled with tears, her body shaking in an uneasily manner as she whimpered lightly under her breath. Her mind didn't know what to think. Her look was pathetic, if Sasuke were to describe it. He stand silently across from the little blossom with his head slightly tilted downward, letting his raven bangs fall down and covered his sympathetic eyes.

_What the hell was i thinking?_

They stayed in their own position for what seemed like enternity to the two, until a soft melody interupted the silence. His left hand reached into his pocket to pull out a black Samsung. Using one finger, he flip open the phone, and then glared at the unknown digits. He decided to accept the call as he listened to what the caller has to say.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The voice greeted in a low tone.

"Hn." replied Sasuke cooly.

"Im sure you know who this is," the voice continued, " I'll be coming to pick up Sakura now."

"Hn."

And the caller hang up.

Sasuke closed his phone and stuff it back into his pocket. Then slowly averted his gaze at the girl before him again.

Sakura moved from her position and directed her jaded orbs toward the young Uchiha with a confused look. He shifted his dark eyes away from the girl and just stood in silence, neither exchanged words until Sakura was picked up.

* * *

"What the hell happened, Sakura?"

Neji narrowed his eyebrows noticing that something definitely went wrong while Sakura was with the Uchiha.

"Nothing, Neji."

She turned around and put on a fake smile. The Huyga, however, could see right through it. The drive home was silent as Neji didn't want to bother Sakura, beside he already guess what happened.

Sakura fell asleep with her head tilted to the right resting her head against the window as the young man pulled up to the house.

Kakashi was waiting for them outside the door, with erm..the porn book in his hand. He quickly slip the book back into the back pocket and walk over to the red car that came into view. He could hear the engine stopped and a door opened. Neji stepped out of the car and look at Kakashi.

"Sakura's fast asleep."

He said.

Kakashi nodded and went to carry the girl back inside. Once he placed the girl on the bed, the silver hair man walked back down to the kitchen, where Neji was resting against the couch with eyes closed.

_That expression means that something is bothering him_.

Kakashi thought.

The older man moved to the nearest couch and squat down.

"Aah," the man let out a relaxed sigh.

Neji opened his pale colored eyes and turned to the man making the sound.

"Its the Uchiha, isnt it? You don't seem to trust him to take care of Sakura.."

Kakashi pondered.

"Not at all."

Neji simply stated.

"Oh? What happened?"

Neji remained silent.

"They say 'love' is a funny thing."

Kakashi broke the silence. He moved his head away from Neji.

"Tche..but the Uchiha dont even love her." Neji retorted.

"Oh really now? How'd you know?"

Kakashi let out a little laugh.

Neji growled, growing annoyed that Kakashi is not serious.

"Enough, you seem to be supporting the Uchiha. What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing..just doing a favor i owed someone from back then."

Neji raised one of his brows.

"And who would the great Kakashi owe a favor from?"

Kakashi look at the confused pale eyes. Then after a slight chuckle, he answered.

"...Haruno Yakusoku."

Meanwhilem there was a silhouette standing by the stairs. Her emerald orbs widened as she held her startled hands over her mouth to avoid making sounds.

* * *

The young Uchiha droved his blue Poarsche past the the freeways with onyx orbs spacing out in the night. He arrived five minutes later at the Uchiha manor's front gate. The black metal gate opened and the car drove towards the inside. A maid came to greet him as the young master got out of his car. Sasuke entered the house only to be greeted by none other, his brother.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi spoke.

Sasuke already expected the same greeting by his smirking older brother.

"Tch', what do you want?" he replied impassively.

"Oh nothing..I just wanted to see hows your day with the little blossom went."

His smirk grew wider.

Sasuke sent the smirking man a deadly glare.

"Annoying."

He replied and headed off to his room.

"Heh, one day with your fiance and nothing interesting happened?"

Itachi was amused as he noticed his little brother's shocked expression.

The young Uchiha turned around and glare at the older man.

"What did you say?" He growled.

"Nothing." Itachi replied.

Sasuke grew damn annoyed that Itachi was toying around with him, speaking in puzzles.

There was a tint of red in Sasuke's eyes.

"TELL ME, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" He demanded.

"I said that-"

Before Itachi could get a chance to speak, their mother, Mikoto, came down the stairs and interupted in between the two.

"Sasuke dear, good timing, i just needed you to do something. "

She smiled at her younger son. Itachi, standing behind her, rolled his eyes. His mother was always so cheerful. But he regarded the thoughts as he wanted to hear what troublesome things his mother would ask Sasuke to accomplish now.

He smirked, which Sasuke noticed and growled at him.

"Sasuke honey, could you do me a favor and pick Sakura up tomorrow so i could go buy her some stuff?"

Mikoto asked.

Sasuke groaned as he mumbled "Hn."

"Oh yeah, i need you to come with us."

Mikoto added and smiled at her son again.

"Why me?"

He asked himself as he walk into his room and slammed the door. Itachi, who was smirking amusingly, walked back to his room also.

Whatever his mom was planning, Itachi definitely like it.

Sasuke laid on his soft king size bed, slapped his forehead with his hands and groaned. To spend a day at the mall with two women would be..how would his old lazy friend say it?..oh yeah.._troublesome_.

* * *

Sakura quietly ran back to her room, careful not to alert the two men down in the kitchen. She pulled her hands up to her mouth, covering it. She felt like crying.

_Everyone is keeping a secret from me, _she thought.

The little blossom collasped onto her bed, her face was against the pillow. She lay there silently for a couple of minutes and then sit back up resting against the cold, hard wall. She pulled her legs up against her chest, resting her chins on it as her arms wrapped around her legs.

The thoughts roamed through her again, making her feel like shedding some more bitter droplets.

_What's going on?_ she questioned herself.

Just then a vibrating sound shook the bed as Sakura leaned over to pick up her cellphone.

She looked at the number..some weird digits that she wasn't familar with. Still she flipped open and answered it.

"Hello..er..um..whos this?"

She asked while she wipe her eyes with her the back of her hand, while the other one holding the phone.

"It's me, Sasuke." The other voice spoke.

_Sasuke? That jerk? What the hell is he calling me for and how did he get my number!_

Sakura coughed and then after settling her thoughts straight, she snarled coldly.

"Why are you calling me and what do you want?"

Sasuke twitched as he noticed her cold words.

_Damn you! Its not like i have a choice. _

Then hestitatingly, he asked, "My mom..she..uh..she wants you..i mean.."

Sakura could heard a growl, "my mom want to..uuhh..come over...

_The Uchiha Sasuke, stuttered crazily as if he never talked to a girl before_, Sakura wanted to laugh her ass off if she wasn't still on the phone with the bastard.

"Hey pinky, you there? Yes or no?"

"Dont call me pinky, jerk! And geez, i dont know..let me think about it..hmm...umm no!"

Sakura shouted into the phone.

Sasuke twitched again.

_Dammit! _he thought,_ What do i do? If i don't get her to accept, mothers gonna kill me. _

He sighed. But then a voice spoke again.

"Just kidding bastard, ill come, BUT not because i wanna see your mean ass boring expressionless face."

Sasuke could imagine her smirking on the other line.

_Whatever, my jobs done. _

He told himself.

"Hn." was all Sasuke Uchiha grunted as he hung up the phone.

Just then, his mother knocked on the door just on cue. He groaned as he got up to open the door for Mikoto.

"Well..?"

His mother was looking at him curiously.

"Hpm."

"Wonderful."

Mikoto said as she left his room.

Sasuke noticed a really big smile spread on his mom face.

_Oh no, what is she up to now?_

He mentally slapped himself.

* * *

_- Sasuke, have you ever heard this song before? -_

_- Which? -_

_- This one... - _

_ "Who could know the emptiness inside  
Every time I see your face  
Too many feelings left behind  
Do you wonder why  
I turn away when you look at me  
Never wanting your eyes to see  
This desperate heart that knows  
How perfect we could be..." _

* * *

**A/N: The lyrics were taking from the song 'You Don't Know' by 98 Degrees. I found the lyrics fitting...**


	8. Shopping, Anyone?

**Chapter Eight: Shopping, Anyone?**

-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-

_'thoughts'_ "dialouge" **Inner Sakura**

* * *

**DINGDONG! DINGDONG! DINGDONG!**

The rather unsoothing, irritating sounds of the bell continued ringing contiously but not even a faint sound of footstep could be heard.

The raven hair man eyes wandered at his surrounding as he took glances of the plain faded dirty white walls with a slight amount of grafiti on it. He was standing there for what seem to be ages (well not really it was only 10 minutes!) when he realized that no one is going to bother coming to get the door. The man growled in frustration as he stand with both hands tucked in his blue denim. He was pratically eyeing the door. Oh how he wish he could just obliterate it once and for all.

"Why can't they open the damn thing alrea-"

His complaint was stopped just as a certain man with brown hair thrust open the brown door in an unplesant manner. Sasuke noticed a set of pale orbs glaring at his position, and the figure was very familiar..he had seen this person someone before, but he couldn't recall where.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The said man narrowed his eyes to a certain Uchiha standing at his door. Sasuke's face went back to a stoic look, but however, Neji's expression clearly showed that he was rather in a foul mood. Let just say that you wouldn't want to be greeted by an angered Huyga Neji.

_What the hell is his problem?_

But Sasuke didnt bother to ask, and besides, he couldn't care less.

He acknowledged the man with chocolated hair and pale yet sharp eyes standing in front of him, "Huyga."

Neji rose one of his brows as he stood with both of his hands crossed in front of his chest, his tone was indicating mockery towards the young Uchiha.

"What are you, a Uchiha, doing here?"

Sasuke twitched at the question, more like statement. Honestly, the arrogant Uchiha doesn't really know himself..oh wait, it was all his crazy mother's doing. And she _better_ have a really good explanation for all of this. Casting his thoughts aside for now, he glanced at the Huyga, who was still waiting for his answer.

"Errands." he grunted.

Sasuke was awared that a set of pale orbs was observing him closely. Neji was searching the Uchiha to see if this is a joke, but the bastard face remained stoic as ever.

Neji threw another question at Sasuke, "What do you want?"

Sasuke scoffed as he turned his body around and begin walking back to his sleek obsidian Ferrari.

"Tell Sakura I'm waiting."

He simply stated the essential, giving away no more or less information that he intends on telling the Huyga.

Neji stared at the raven hair man's retreating back and smirked. Kakashi owe him an explanation, _**big time. **_

The chocolate haired man went back inside the house, slightly shutting the door behind him as he make his ways to the bottom stairs. Neji was a genius, so he would already figured out half of what's going on, if not more.

_Sakura and the Uchiha?..No way._

He shook off his thoughts and marched all the way to Sakura's door.

He reached for the bronze curved knots and twist it open. He took a deep breath and then give the message to the pink hair girl, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, carefully sweeping her brush to stroke her pink locks. She stopped and turned around, taking a glance at the door.

"Sakura, the Uchiha's waiting for you."

Sakura look up at her brother with a look as if she didn't catch anything the Huyga just said. Neji furrowed his brows in annoyance.

_What's that bastard doing here? _

She thought silently, and after a minute the information finally processed in the back of her head, Sakura hastily turned her head away from him, but the Huyga noticed a faint shade of red spreading across her cheeks.

He almost snarled 'Tch'.

_Was his sister always this slow? _

More importantly...

_Why is she acting so hastily? _

Then he narrowed his eyes as he could only thought of one person..Uchiha. Oh how he detested the raven haired man. He was going to murder the arrogant bastard, Uchiha Sasuke, for his sister's sake.

* * *

Sakura was raiding through her small yet closely stuffed closet, searching for an outfit. Let just say the pink hair like mix and match, rather than having fifty shirts that matches perfectly with her pants. She groaned as she couldn't find anything to her liking right now. All the clothes that she had left in there was either color faded, torn, too small or too big for her. She made a mental note that she needed to do her laundry more often, like every bi-weekly instead of every month.

Then suddenly she remembered the clothes the older Uchiha had bought for her the other day as she spot the blue shopping bag laying hidden between her shoe rack.

_Oh well, better than nothing._

She told herself as she crouched down to pull the bag out.

The pink hair gathered all of the previous items she threw out randomly on the floor and placed them in a stack on the corner of her bed as she sat down with the shopping bag in her hands. She reached in and pulled out the short denim skirt followed by the pink halter top. She frowned at the outfit laying out on the bed in front of her, standing with her hands on her hip,she decided that this will have to do.

* * *

_What the hell is taking her so long?_

Sasuke thought as he stand, or rather leaning, next to his black Ferrari. He was mumbling some curse words beneath his breath. He let out an heavy sigh, as his mind tries to figure out why, some famous as him, bother doing something completely ridicilous as this.

Oh yeah, his mother, Mikoto, probably wouldn't stop bothering him if he didnt agree. He mentally slapped himself on the forehead.

* * *

"Ughh..better get going."

She mumbled to herself as she reached down to wrap the snow white straps around her smooth ankles and tying it into a knot. She popped up from her bed, but was wiggling back and forth on her toes as she tried to balance herself. The cherry blossom sweatdropped.

_This is harder than i thought!_

**Geez, ya think?**

Inner Sakura snorted.

"Payback time."

Her lips curled into a wide smirk.

* * *

About half an hour later, the young Uchiha was still leaning against his Ferrari, but his expression showed that he was furious at a certain pink hair. She must be pretty darn good to get him to lose his patience.

"You better show up soon, Haruno." He snarled.

Just on cue, Sakura appeared in front of her doorstep. Sasuke couldn't help but gazed at what she was wearing! Her astonishing outfit was..erm..revealing.

He eyed her, causing her to shot him a deadly glare in reutrn. Sakura scoffed as she whipped her head away from his awful staring. She turned around and shut the door, then securely lock it with a silver key. After dropping the key in her pocket, she stomped towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked at her action.

_What a weird attitude_, he thought.

When she was about a feet from him, the raven haired man glanced up at her figure, studying every ounce of her. The outfit did a explicit job exposing her fine, petite yet curved body and her radiant lightly peached skins (_**alot of it**_) he noted. Her pink locks blow softly in the wind's direction, making a few strands her face. Sasuke wanted to take a better look at her face. Involuntarily, his body just moved on its own as he took a closer step towards her, now their face were just inches apart as his right hand reached up to tuck the loose strands of hair back securely behind her ears. Then it was her mesmerizing emerald orbs that caught his attentions.

Before he knew it, his obsidian eyes were locked into it. He couldn't controlled his body, it seemed to be against him. All he could do was gazed at the mesmerizing set of eyes. He had to admit, the girl in front of him was not the abnormal, cute..wait did he just say that? Scratch it out immediately. What he meant was that she was not the mean, onobscious pink hair that constantly annoyed the hell out of him. Instead, she look rather stunning and gorgeous. Not that he was ever going to tell her that, hn, not in a million years.

Sakura could feel her heart skipping beats and her cheeks flared up from the closeness between her and the arrogant jerk.

**OMG, he look so handsome!**

Her inner-self was screaming her lungs out.

_No he's not, no he's not.._

She tried to shut her inner-self up.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was now gazing straight into her eyes, blinking one or twice. She swear she could tell that her cheeks are crimson red from the nervousness. Breathe in, breathe out.

She groaned, _why does he have to be so heartthrobing?_

Realizing what she just thought, she slapped the side of her head twice.

_Oh no, Sakura, snap out of it! _

But it was no use.

Her inner-self was now smirking, teasing her.

**Admit it, you're shy around Uchiha Sasuke. **

She cooed. Sakura desperately shook her head continously, no way letting that thought get through her.

So yeah..the two stand still, gazing at each other for what seemed to be ages, with both drowning in their own crazy thoughts.

Achoo!

Their 'nice' moment was now interupted by no other than Sakura. She held the bridge of her nose with her fingers softly rubbing it. Sasuke snapped back into reality and the first thing he noticed was Sakura sneezing. He rolled his eyes as he took of his black leather jacket and handed it to her.

She looked up at him with a confused look.

"Take it, or you'll catch a cold." he mumbled.

"No thanks."

She whipped her head away from him crossing her hands in front of her chest, making the Uchiha twitched.

"What?"

He snapped at her.

So much for him being nice.

"I don't need it."

Sakura answered him.

"Yes you do, especially with that.._that outfit._"

He raised one of his brows upon the last words as he retorted.

Sakura shot him a glare, but nonetheless took the leather jacket anyways.

Sasuke smirked as he went around the car to the driver side and let the engine roar. He shot Sakura a 'are you going to get in or not' look and she scoffed as she reluctantly open the car and seated herself on the passenger side. She remembered to buckled herself tightly after the last incident flashed through her mind. And Sasuke pushed the pedals accelerating the vehicle towards his manor.

* * *

Behind a set of green curtains, Huyga Neji had witnessed everything.

_Not bad, Uchiha. _

He smirked.

* * *

The black vehicle pulled up to the gate of the manor once again.

Uchiha Mikoto was waiting for the two just outside the door. She smiled at the sight of the two arrival. Sasuke got out of the car to open the back seat door for his mother. The two women sit back as he speed out onto the freeways.

* * *

On the car, Mikoto peek back and forth at her son and Sakura.

They were avoiding each others as they looked in opposite directions.

She chuckled softly.

_How cuteeeee! We need to change the mood in here, hehehe.._

"Ne, Sakura dear, you look lovely!"

Mikoto chirped happily, while Sakura was blushing like crazy with her lips biting her index finger.

Mikoto then turned to her son and batted her eyelashes,

"Don't you think so, Sasuke dear?"

He twitched at the completely random question, almost losing track of the roads in front of him. He shot a a grumpy look at his mother with two deep brows furrowed together.

Mikoto brought her hand over her mouth to hide her giggling. She looked back at Sakura (who was still cherry pink) and beamed,

"Sakura dear, Sasuke thought you look gorgeous."

Mikoto smiled brightly, sastified with the result she received.

Sakura's face was instantly flashing red again as she tilted her head to gaze at the window. Sasuke, however, twitched at the sudden comment, and made a last minute turn around a corner, causing Sakura's head to bump hard against the side window.

"Oww, is the idiot trying to kill us here?"

She mumbled as she massaged the side of her head.

"Mother, what was that for?"

Sasuke shot his mother a deadly glance, but Mikoto just smiled once more.

"Sasuke dear, im just letting Sakura know how you felt since you were too embarassed to tell her."

Sasuke felt like banging his head against the window at his mother's humiliating actions.

"Th..thanks, Mikoto san..and um..erm.._Sasuke_."

She spitted the last part out, emphasizing his name. Sasuke smirked, then tried to look at the girl from the corner of his eyes, my, her cheeks couldnt get any redder than it already was.

"Hn."

He mumbled lowly under his breath.

* * *

Finally, after the long awkward ride with the Uchihas on the sleek sport car, Sakura step out and inhaled a deep breath of fresh air, pumping her two fists into the air as she performed a couple of stretches.

She let out a heavy yawnful sigh, damn, her back and rear ached from sitting too long. Her legs fell asleep at the uncomfortness. Mikoto and Sasuke got out after, trailing behind the pink hair girl. The young Uchiha arched one of his brows when he saw Sakura limping uneasily. She looked like she was crippled.

Mikoto frown at the sight and suddenly she grinned widely.

"Sasuke dear, would you mind giving Sakura a piggyback?"

Sasuke twitched at the his mother's ridiculous request.

"No. She can live."

He said nonchalantly.

"Sasuke.."

His mother warned in a serious, deadly tone. Sakura, who stopped walking, turned back to the two behind her and saw Mikoto's sudden mood swing.

The little blossom sweatdropped.

"Uhh it's okay, Mikoto san, im fine."

"Sakura dear, I don't want you to hurt yourself, besides, my bad son here need to learn how to be a gentleman."

She smiled at Sakura, but then frowned deeply as she eyed a certain boy.

The young Uchiha knows that it be best if he did what his mother had asked him to, or else he would be in serious trouble, but as the infamous arrogant bastard that he is, Sasuke Uchiha was not about to give the pink hair freak a piggyback. No way in hell.

"I said," his mother repeated in a deep, low tone, "give Sakura a pigggyback.._or else._"

Sasuke shuddered involuntarily at her last words, who knew his mother could be bi polar.

_He doesn't want to find out what her 'or else' means, it was always toturing._

But Mikoto beat him to it as she finished her statement.

"I will tell your old man if you don't."

Ahhh, she had hit his weak point. Sasuke groaned as he shot her a 'are you serious' look again.

She nodded casually, smiling.

_Stupid mood swings_, he cursed.

Rolling his eyes, he mumbled a "fine."

He glared at the pink hair girl as he approaches her, but she smirked at him in return.

_Grrr...damn you._

He reluctantly swing both of her arms around his neck as he slowly picked her up behind his back. His two muscular hands was on two side of her legs, supporting her heavy body.

_Damn, she's heavy, _he thought.

Sakura couldn't hold back the shade of bubblegum pink that was making its way onto her face.

"You owe me one, Haruno."

"Tche, you wish Uchiha."

The woman stood aside the two teens, giggling with joy. She wanted to squeal in delight at the oh-so-cute site! She mentally slapped herself for not bring a camera with her for this perfect Kodak moment.

* * *

Sakura had to admit it, her legs never been better. She was enjoying the piggyback, sitting on the jerk's back as he carried her into the mall.

_What am i saying?_

Well except for the part that all the fangirls in the mall were shooting deadly glares at her while the boys pouted at the sight of her and the Uchiha together, she could get use to this.

_Yeah right! as if._

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he passed by whispering crowds, his fangirls were squealing at the sight of the Uchiha but not the pink hair. He was more irritated when he heard Sakura's blissful sighs.

His schoolmate was right, women are definately troublesome.

* * *

As soon as they got past the food court, Sasuke suddenly let go of his grip and watch her figure dropped to the floor. Sakura's rear came in contact with the hard tiles. She stood up, her hands rubbing her probably bruised sides.

The little blossom gulped nervously when she noticed the nearby people were staring at her with a disgusted look. She glance up to the man standing next to her. Sasuke was narrowing his eyes and shooting murderous glares at his annoying fangirls while ignoring their high pitched squeals at the same time. If looks could really kill, she would already be dead after the countless times he glared at her.

Sakura was thankful that his mother had came along with them.

Mikoto called up two big and tall bodyguards to handle the fangirls while Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her away from the crowd. The two continued to walked past many fancy, elegant clothing stores when they finally stopped and rest on a bench in front of a expensive looking jewelry store.

Sakura's gaze wandered around at her surroundings, then alerted Sasuke that his mother had vanished somewhere and wasn't with them anymore. The young Uchiha growled in annoyance as he got up to search for her.

After a few minutes had passed since Sasuke left, the little blossom realized that she was alone,** _again_**.

* * *

_- Hinata! I wanted to tell you something! -_

_- Wh-what is it Naruto? -_

_- You're like the lead to my No 2. pencil, without you I'd be pointless! Hahaha -_

_- ... - _

_'loud thud' _

_- Hinata? - _

_- Tch Naruto you idiot... - _

* * *

**A/N: Yes, poor Hinata fainted. -poke the review button- **


	9. Oh Mother

**Chapter Nine: Oh Mother**

-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-

_'thoughts'_ "dialouge" **Inner Sakura**

* * *

"I MISS MY SAKURA!"

The said voice was shedding fake tears over the line.

A loud-mouth screamed.

"SHUT UP, BUSHYBROWS. SHE'S NOT YOURS!"

"Y-you g-guys..-"

Did anyone heard the soft timid voice? No ma'am.

"ARGH SHUT IT LOSERS!"

A completely opposite annoying feminine voice shutted them up.

Then there was munching and crunching sounds on another end of the line..

"Ino. (crunch) You're hurting (munch) my ears."

"H-hey g-guys-" the timid voice tried speaking up again..sadly she was ignored.

"This is troublesome."

We can all guess whose voice that is now.

"HEY HEY, HINATA. DID YOU SAY SOMETHING? TRY SPEAKING UP MORE!"

The loud-mouth screamed into his phone.

"Naruto, please stop screaming." You're killing our youthfulness!"

Lee's teeth went ping! right at this moment.

"..." A certain bugboy sweatdropped.

"Yeah loserface, she can hear you just fine."

A bark was heard.

Naruto growled.

"SHUT UP, DOGFACE!"

"...!"

Ino, who owned the loud voice, hissed.

"Count me out. This is troublesome-"

She whined.

"Shikamaru, you dont even know what we are going to do!"

"H-hey I-ino..d-did y-you c-call T-tenten?"

The said girl, Hinata, stammered.

"HINATA, YOU'RE HERE!" loud mouth Naruto cheered.

"Let the girl talk." Bugboy, aka Shino, sighed.

More crunching sounds...

"Yes, (swallowing food) stop (crunch) interupting (munching sounds) Naruto."

Naruto, on the other line, is going "HEY!"

"Okiee..anyways, HAHAHA ooppssiee i forgot to call Tenten..i thought she's on the line with us this whole time."

The blonde hair, Ino, rubbed the back of her head and laugh sheepishly.

Shikamaru yawned. "How troublesome."

"Just call her already. ARR..RRR..ARGF! Hey akamaru, that's my shoe you're chewing on!"

This was happening on Kiba's line.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Alright, hold-"

Ino's line disconnected. It makes beeping noises.

_A few seconds later_...

Ino, along with Tenten, joined the erm..5..um -i mean 8 ways call.

"Hey you guys, what's up?"

Tenten chirped into her phone.

"Tenten, my youthful friend, you have finally joined us!"

Lee cheered once more. Seriously, what's up with him and _youthfulness_?

Everyone rolled their eyes, decided that this converstation is going nowhere if they don't get back to the main subject! So, Naruto fake coughed to earn their attentions.

"Ahem, so yeah, what are we talking about in the first place?"

People think Naruto is D-U-M-B...well it's a proven fact!

Ino groaned for the fifth time today.

_Must i keep repeating myself? _

"Loser, we are trying to get Sakura enroll in our school, Konoha High, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

Man, Naruto still have no idea what she was talking about.

"N-naruto, S-sakura d-didn't g-go t-to h-highschool l-last y-year. S-she d-decline b-because s-she d-didn't h-have e-enough m-money t-to g-o t-to s-such a-an e-expensive s-school, K-konoha H-high, w-with u-us."

Hinata clarified further more so Naruto thick head could understand.

"Anyone got a troublesome suggestion?"

Shikamaru asked lazily. Geez Shikamaru, and you're supposed to be a genius!

Tenten grinned happily, even no one can see it. "

We are going to use _that _plan-"

There was a pause of silence, then Naruto smirked.

"Ohh, _that _plan."

He may have exaggerated it just a little.

"You have a youthful mind, Tenten."

Lee commented her. Thank god no one went blind from those flashing teeth!

Kiba barked.

"ARF!...Akamaru likes it."

Shino nodded his head. Hinata gulped nervously. Ino..well ummm she was happy.

Shikamaru sighed.

"What a drag.."

Ahh, the 8 ways call finally ended, _for now_.

* * *

The little cherry blossom sat quietly on the bench, regardless of the people walking by staring at her. She lowered her head, letting the pink tress fall freely obsuring her defined face. Droplets found its way down her blossomed cheek. Her jaded orbs were gazing at one thing in particular, the necklace that was on display in a cleared glass box front of the expensive looking jewelry store.

The necklace was made of pure whited gold chained down to the heart-shaped pendant, the left half of was glistened with cherry red rubies, while the juxtaposed right half was sparkling diamonds. The lusted piece of jewelry brought back past memories to her.

* * *

_**Flashback..**_

"Mother, that's so beautiful!"

5 years old Sakura's orbs were flashing of awwe. She was tugging at her mother's side, pulling Haruno Hitomi's purple dress seam.

The woman chuckled softly at her little blossom.

Sakura was peeping in on her mother, seeing how her mother was all dressed up elegantly, she couldn't help but ran to her mother's side.

Hitomi was gently removing the pure white necklace from the straps that was securing it inside the decorated box. Sakura's emerald orbs was trailing her two hands that held the necklace as she was wrapping it around her neck, locking the two ends. She turned to the adorable little flower, with a lovely smile painted across her flawless face.

"Your father gave me this necklace on the night of our anniversary dinner, 5 years ago."

The smile never left Hitomi's face as she retold the event to Sakura.

"While he was placing the necklace on me, Yakusoku whispered something into my ears."

Sakura nodded with interests. Laughing, the mother continued.

"He told me _'i love you, Hitomi Haruno'._"

Little Sakura was sighing dreamily at what could be the most romantic story she ever heard. Hitomi let out a small chuckle again as she glance at the blissful Sakura. Shaking her head while smiling, she gently motioned little Sakura to go downstair and find her father so she could finish putting on her makeups. Sakura let out a grin and walk out toward the exit. But as she was half way to the door, Hitomi says one last thing to her happy daughter.

"Sakura, im sure someday your true love will confront you with his true feelings as well."

The little blossom nodded happily as she skipped out of her mother's room.

* * *

_'Mother..i wish you were still here with me.' _

Sakura sadly smile to herself as tears fall freely down her cheeks.

The young man frowned as he walked over to where the pink hair was. He saw her crying while looking at a certain necklace.

Suddenly a hand placed on her shoulder. She glanced up to the figure standing right before her.

_S-sa-suke? _

He gaze at her melancholy self, then took her hands in his. Sakura flinched at the sudden warm touch, while the young Uchiha pulled her up closer to him. He examined her mournful face, with a confused expression of his own. They are now face to face, (although he was 5 inches taller than her) centimeters apart from each other.

"What's wrong with you?"

He asked with one of his brow quirked.

The little blossom gazed at his unfazed expression. the slowly turned her head away from his osidian eyes.

"It's...n-nothing." She stammered.

**Stupid, you're trembling in front of him..**

Inner Sakura was rolling her eyes, how taunted how foolish her outer self was her innermind was right, Sakura is shaking nervously in front of the arrogant jerk.

Why is she suddenly like this? She has no reason to be. He was a jerk to her.

Sasuke slightly tightened his grip on her wrist, determined to get an answer from the girl. Sakura observed the man standing really close in front of her. After a moment pregnant silence between the two, she suddenly whispered out.

"Do you hate me?"

Oh how she wanted to slapped her stupid self there and then.

The young Uchiha look at her funny. Smirking, he dragged her into the expensive looking jewelry store that was in front of them.

"Hey, why are we going in here?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." was the answer she received.

She let out a defeated sigh as she walked beside the leading Uchiha. Still, she was confused. Sakura's orbs widened when she realized what the Uchiha was holding in his hands, more importantly, what he was doing.

Sasuke took the white gold necklace with the heart shaped pendant as he turned around so that his body was directly in front of hers. Slowly, he leaned down closer to her and wrapped the necklace around her collar bone and secured it in place. Then he whispered into her ear, tauntingly.

"'.you."

Sakura stood still, letting the event sink into her mind. The Uchiha could only smirked at the shocked expression on her face. Oh curse those stupid blush marks, he noticed it too.

Some fangirls were staring with eyes wide open, their mouth dropped open. The whole crowd was whispering the same things to each other.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They all wailed. HAHA too bad..they can't do anything about it.

Sakura couldn't help but smile shyly at the man, her cheeks were deeply blushed red. Sasuke pretended like none of this had ever happened as he look around the store.

"You owe me, _again,_ Haruno."

He taunted her.

"Heh, _again, _you wish, Uchiha."

She teased back.

* * *

Oh god knows where Mikoto was now, but Sasuke could be certain that his mother would try to take pictures of this embarassing moment of him and the pink hair. Ohh how Sakura was thanking all the lords that she was no where to be found this moment.

_How humiliating that would've been.._

Ooooo.._maybe_ Mikoto was somewhere around there, hidden, taking pictures! Indeed that would be humiliating...

"Let's go." Sasuke grunted.

The pink hair nodded as she follow the man to find his mother and finish the shopping trip.

_'Mother, you were right.." _

The blossom smiled softly.

His phone rang, Sasuke noticed it as he flipped open and greeted his caller. The two were still walking, the young Uchiha had a bored look on his face while Sakura put on a blushing one. They were awfully quiet, that is until Uchiha Mikoto called and interupted her son's peaceful moment.

"Mom, where are you?"

He sighed, having no clue to why his mom just disappeared off like that. On the other line of the phone, Mikoto was laughing sheepishly.

_'Oopps, i forgot to tell Sasuke i left to go home.'_

She mentally slapped herforehead.

"So Sasuke dear, your father and i want Sakura to stay for dinner tonight, " she changed the subject.

"Tell her that, i don't care."

He answered nonchalantly.

"But Sasuke, she's your girl- i mean friend! You should be the one that invites her."

His mother teased.

Sasuke furrowed his brows, he heard what his mom was calling Sakura. Geez, she make it so obvious.

"No."

He stated in a low tone and hung up on his mom.

* * *

"Sasuke! Where are you?"

He heard her voice and waved his hands in the air so she could see him. The little blossom ran up to the Uchiha. Panting, she asked.

"Sasuke, who's that?"

The young man twitched.

"N-no one," he quickly answered.

She leaned closer to take a look at his face.

_What's wrong with him?_ she thought.

He almost jumped when he felt her warm, soft cheeks contacting his own. Sasuke felt very uncomfortable, he could tell that they were in a weird position.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at him, _WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY?_

"Hey hey, get off of me."

The Uchiha brushed her off of him, making her fall down and landed on her rear hard, in the process twisting her right ankle also. That snapped Sakura out of her thought, and quickly brought her hands to grip her ankle.

"Oww!"

She yelped as she spit out a few curse words which didn't escape the Uchiha's ear. He turned around, ready to give her a piece of his mind when he spotted the pink hair cringed her ankle, her face expressing bitter pain. He kneel down to her and examine her foot.

_Shit! _

He cursed silently, suddenly blaming himself for twisting her ankle.

"Are you..alright?"

He asked, glancing at the pink hair girl.

"Of course not, you were trying to hurt me!"

She retorted, her jaded eyes were damp.

"I-i didn't mean to."

He answered truthfully while trying to move her ankle slightly with his two hands. Again, Sakura flinched at the sharp pain and moaned.

**Cha! Sasuke cares about you!**

Her innerself pumped a fist into the air. The little blossom was so tired that she didn't shut her innerself up.

"Sasuke, it hurts.." she said.

He sulked for a moment, then he turned his gaze to her and slowly put his arms around her and carried her up like newly weds.

"..."

A tint of red appeared on her face as she gazed up at the man carrying her. He stared into her mesmerizing orbs, then closed his eyes. His grasp tightened but still gentle as he pulled her in closer to him. Sakura, who was still shocked and tired, rested her head on his chest as she inhaled his freshly scent. Sasuke continued walking off while Sakura fell asleep in his arms without realizing it.

* * *

_- Mother, stop stalking us! -_

_- Awws! But darling, isn't she so adorable neh? - _

_- Sasuke son, stay away from your mother while you have the ... -_

_- Fugaku! I heard that! -_

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it's been more than two years since I last re-read this... **

***shudders at poor vocabulary***


	10. Secrets About To Be Reveal

**Chapter Ten: Secrets About To Be Reveal**

-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-

_'thoughts'_ "dialouge" **Inner Sakura**

* * *

Brinnngggg!

The girl nearly jumped when the table stand next to her shook, the little pink flip phone was flashing different colors as it waltzed on the tabletop.

_Not again..stupid guy,_ Sakura hissed mentally as she flip it open.

"What in the world do you want now?" She growled into the little speaker.

Ouch, he heard it loud and clear. _What the hell-.._

"KAKASHI, .ME!"

The little pink haired continued to chide at the person, "I DO NOT want to know what you freaking saw in the freaking perverted Come Come Paradise Movie Premiere!"

That made the caller twitched and arched one of his brows out of curiousity.

_What the hell is she blabbering? Definitely abnormal. _He noted.

Someone definitely need to shut her up already.

"Sakura-"

"-dirtying my virgin mind!" She didn't get to finish giving 'Kakashi' a piece of her completely insane mind when she heard a deep voice screaming her name,"SAKURA!" The little blossom flinched and gaped unbelievably. _.gosh. I-it-its.."_S-sas..sasuke?" **Oh shit, did he heard all of your bad mouthing? **Her inner-self had yet read her mind. **I sure hope not. Yikes!**

"Who the hell are you cussing at?" _Damn_.

_Grrr, stupid Uchiha and his psychic-ness. _

**Guess he's a prodigy like they said after all.**

Sakura could imaging her inner-self sighing with drools coming out of her mouth and a pair of pink metaphoric hearts was replacing her normal eyes. She fought the urges to roll her eyes at how annoying her inner-self could be, at the same time she was forgeting about a certain Uchiha on the line waiting for her reply.

She heard him giving her a fake cough, and she regained her senses.

"Err..oh hi..umm S-sasuke."

She gibbed, "W-why are you calling me at th-this time of the d-day?"

Sakura made a mental note to later thanks Hinata for spreading her contagious shyness to her.

_What kind of question was that? _

The young Uchiha scoffed. "It's noon."

"Ummmmm...so...?"

"Sakura, last time I remembered your work hours are from 7 am to 9 pm. I am free to call you whenever in that time range." Oh gosh, does he have to restate the employment contract with her?

It took a few seconds for Sakura to noticed that the words the Uchiha stated were familiar, like she had read somewhere before. But where? Oh yeah.. the Uchiha's contract with her.

**You know, i think you're growing more stupid by the second.**

Inner-Sakura protuded her tounge at her foolish other self, she definately like teasing her clueless half.

"I forgot, geez. So why are you calling again? Did you miss me, Uchiha?"

Her words were dripped with sarcasms as she taunted him.

But the Uchiha simply smirked and answered her, "Hn, you wish, Haruno."

"Then what do you want?"

"..."

"UMM HELLO?"

"Hn."

"What is it?"

"..."

"Just say it already!"

"My parents wanted you to come over for dinner..tonight." He mumbled.

Sakura remembered she had promised to go eat barbeque ribs with Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji two weeks ago. She let out a small whine. "What? I-i can't!"

"Hn, you don't a choice. Its a request. Part of the job." He said impassively.

Sakura was probably sending daggers of glare towards him right now.

"I-i..grrrr...fine, whatever. Hpm!" Frustrated, she silently cussed his ass out and hung up the phone on the arrogant, no emotional jerk.

* * *

"Where are we going?" The slightly wide forehead girl repeated for the tenth time already. The man stucked in the driver seat next to her furrowed his brows in annoyance. _Does she ever shut up?_

Not hearing an answer from him, Sakura decided to try again. "Hey, I asked where are we going!"

"None of your business." He replied nonchalantly.

"Grrr...why you-" Sakura snarled and held her fist up threatening to punch the Uchiha, But as she lunged closer to him Sasuke purposely hit the gas pedal with full force causing her to fell back and bumped her head into the leathery cushion seat. With hands rubbing her the back of her head, she shifted back into her previous position and glared at him.

"What was that for? Are you trying to kill us!" She snapped.

"Hn. Not us. Just you." The young Uchiha corrected her. She tried to search his stoic face, hoping to

"YOU BASTARD!" The pink haired bellowed, "I'm not talking to you, hpmh."

She scoffed and fold her arms, huffing her chest in anger. Sasuke glanced at Sakura, but she shifted her head away from him to gaze outside the window, ahhh yes, she was giving him the silence treatment. Sasuke, however, already know what the pink hair was up to, so instead of concerning he simply smirked and averted his gaze away from her and back to the long traffic line.

* * *

Sakura aroused from her short slumber when she realized that the car was not in motion anymore. She opened her eyes revealing her emerald orbs as she let out a soft yawn.

_Where am I?_

She glanced over to where the driver seat is and catch a glimpse of the young Uchiha stepping out of his yellow corvette and closed the door behind him.

_That baka! I felt asleep and he didn't even bother to wake me up. Now he's just gonna leave me here. _

Sakura quickly exited the car, trying to catch up with Sasuke before he's out of her sight. Her pink brows furrowed as she trailed a certain Uchiha.

_How dare him!_

The raven haired came to a stop when an old butler dress in a black suit came out and bowed to him. Sakura noted his movement, first he greeted his young master and then took the keys that Sasuke handed him and walked over to where the yellow corvette was temporary parking. He passed by Sakura and slightly bowed with a small smile on his face.

_He's probably over his mid sixties and yet he have to bow in front of Sasuke_.

She somehow felt it was awkward and kinda wrong toward the old man, but netherless she shook off her thoughts as she bowed back at him and with a small smile of her own.

Sasuke continued to gaze in her direction, he was slightly smirked at her actions. She was his guest, yet she still show respect to all the elders at his manor.

_She is different from the other fangirls. That's a good thing. _

The pink hair was marching up to him, with her fist clenched by her sides and her face clearly expressed that a certain Uchiha had pissed her off. He also noticed that her gesture wasn't nearly normal.

_The ankle must still be bothering her,_ he figured.

The young Uchiha entered through the parlor, hands stuffed in his pocket as he walked nonchantly into the huge living room, ignoring a certain blossom calling his name.

Sakura gawked at his retreating figure, _You left me as if i know my ways around here!_

"SASUKE, WAIT!"

Hissing in annoyance, the agitated raven haired man stop abruptly and waited while looking back at her over his broad shoulder. But Sakura didn't move one inch. Instead, she was panting heavily and her brows furrowed at the pains emiting from her previously swollen ankle.

_Damn, i shouldn't have force myself-_

"You know, if your ankle still bothered you that much, you should have said something."

Sakura titled her head slightly, she was speechless. **Is he actually showing concerns for you?**

_Sasuke never cared about me. _

Suddenly, a warm feeling ushered up heating her cheeks. _Sasuke.._

Shooking her head rejectedly, she whispered, "Umm..It's nothing really." The young Uchiha could tell she was deceiving him. To assured Sasuke, she grinned widely as she scratched the back of her head.

Sasuke cocked one of his brows at the pink haired as he studies her expression. Her head sink back down slightly. Sakura was never good at lying. Who is she trying to fool? When the cherry blossom looked up, she was suprised to find Sasuke kneeling on one of his knees while the other was touching the floor.

"Well?" He asked, sounding a little bit nicer, well in Sakura's opinion anyways. She understood his statement and nodded slightly as she limped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. When he felt her presence, Sasuke slowly picked her up on his back and continued down to the living room.

* * *

When the two arrived, they were greeted by a widely grinning Mikoto as she clapped her hands once and brought it to her chin.

"My, my." She winked at her dear son and he looked away, embarassed an annoyed. The woman couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

Sasuke proceeded to the couch and gently place Sakura down. The black, leather couch was definitely comfortable.

"Ahem."

Sakura looked up and found the owner of the new voice.

"Sakura, have Sasuke been treating you right?"

She bowed at Fugaku, trying to hide the crimson tint that was spreading across her cheekbones. The two grown ups laughed at her shy expression. Sasuke, who was a few feets away, remained impassive.

"Hai, Uchiha sama."

"Since when does our little Sasuke acts like a gentleman?"

Itachi had just entered the room and already he was mocking his brother. Sasuke growled and muttered incoherent words under his breath, he didn't want his father or anyone else to hear those not so delightful words.

"Now now, Itachi, settle down. Stop embarassing your little brother in front of his little girlfriend."

Mikoto glanced at the two from the corners of her eyes and she could see a blushing Sakura and her son's death glare.

To get everyone's attentions, Fugaku coughed and spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Alright, everyone. We should get back to business. You guys all know the reason of this dinner right?"

_What's going on?_ Sakura sit uneasily, knowing that they are all hiding something from her. She was eager to find out.

"Father, why don't you tell us what is going on for the past two months?"

"Alright then, I guess it's time we let you in on the deal."

* * *

_- Sasuke, do you like me? - _

_- No...I don't like you... -_

_- ..Wh-what..? -_

_- I Love You Sakura. -_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, everybody probably already heard those lines by now. And no, Sasuke and Sakura aren't in love...yet.**


	11. Secrets To Be Revealed

**Chapter Eleven: Secrets To Be Revealed**

-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-

_'thoughts'_ "dialouge" **Inner Sakura**

* * *

_Yakusoku/Hitomi - Sakura's parents_

_Fugaku/Mikoto - Sasuke's and Itachi's parents_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

To get everyone's attentions, Fugaku coughed and spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Alright, everyone. We should get back to business. You guys all know the reason of this dinner right?"

_What's going on?_ Sakura seated upon the black leather sofa uneasily, knowing that they are all hiding something from her. She was eager to find out.

"Father, why don't you tell us what's going on for the past two months?"

"Alright then, I guess it's time we let you in on the deal."

* * *

"Sakura,you are engaged..."

Fugaku waited a while to make sure the information sinked into her head before he continued on.

"This engagement promise was made fifteen years ago, on one very tradgic night. None of us wanted any of this to happen. I'm sorry for the troubles we had caused you."

The room was awfully silent, Mikoto, who had knew everything, could only sit there and reminisced. She was sure it wasn't any pleasant, happy memories at all. What had her worried the most was that how will the two teens going to take it once her husband, Fugaku, finished telling them the truth. Her concerns grew deeper as she noticed Sakura held this shocked and disbelieving look in her eyes. She was taken this in the wrong way judging on her frowning, devastating expressions.

The pink haired girl sat there trembling, her hands were clenching as she tried to hold back the intensed anger arising within her. Her pink eyebrows narrowed.

Why didn't anyone tell her any of this sooner? It impacted her immensely. No one bother to spread the words of what happened between her parents and the Uchiha family.

_'What really happened fifteen years ago?' 'What do they mean by the troubles they had caused me?' _

It disgusted her how they just thought that she was too young and didn't need to know. Did they cared about her feelings at all?

* * *

Sasuke catched a glimpse of the pink haired, and he too, frowned. Why didn't his family tell him anything about this sooner? A pang of guilt shot him, but he shooked it off. It wasn't really his own decision for bring Sakura over here in the first place, only so they could cause her devastation.

One other thought keep bothering him, though he didn't want to heed any attentions to it. However, it was too drastic to ignore. Who was Sakura engaged too?

This was new information he had just gathered, but whatever, he was pretty sure it didn't have anything to do with him. He never get into other people's business, and he sure don't want to start now. The young teen tried to remind his conscience that he was simply here because of his parent's request. At the momment he wanted nothing more than to get it over with and leave. Family gatherings was not his favorite things. This is really frustrating him.

* * *

"I met your father many years ago at the Konoha University. Haruno Yakusoku was a sheer genius. He had the brain and could do almost anything he set his mind into. Of course, I could never compete against him, but the rilvary had driven us to became like close brothers. After we graduated, he went his way into studying medicines, and of course I went to America to start doing business as an entrepreneur, but we still kept in touch. That's how he had told me that he found a soulmate, your mother Hitomi, and that she was pregnant with you. At the same time, I fell in love with Mikoto, and we were on our way to having the second child, Sasuke. I decided that I was going to take my wife and my son Itachi over to Japan for a little reunion with Yakusoku. We would go out to a restaurant and congratuate each other of the good news on the way."

Fugaku extended his calloused hand and grabbed the small teacup gently. Slowly he brought it to his mouth and took a small sip of the sweet scented Jasmine tea.

"How is this relevant to her in anyway?" Itachi, the older man who was leaning against the wall, inquired.

"Be quiet son, I'm not finished telling the story yet." Fugaku shot Itachi a look. The older raven haired went back to being silence, closing his crimson orbs.

* * *

"Unfortunately, as soon as my family arrived in Japan, 30 minutes after I descended down the steps of the plane, I received a phone call from Hitomi addressing that something drastic had happened. I figured something bad must have happened to her husband by the way she sounded over the phone."

"Hitomi didn't even have time to announce what had happened, except she notify us to head to Konoha's emergency room as soon as possible. Sasuke's father and I paced over there right away."

Mikoto added, her voice sounded terribly grieved, she held within her this melancholy expression.

Sakura glanced at Mikoto, only her gloomy emerald orbs distressed even didn't slip unnoticed by Sasuke, inside his mind, his thoughts keep informing him that she must be feeling more than devastated upon hearing what had happened to her parents. She was trying really hard to accommodate a brave act because the Sakura he knew would rupture and start to shed tears any momment now. Unfortunately the Uchiha was wrong, she sat in stillness, not a single word slipped out of her mouth ever since his father started talking. Decided not to say anything, he kept quiet, not that he have anything to say to her right now. What was he supposed to say to her? Tell her some soothing and comforting words? He thinks not.

"Hitomi greeted us, but it wasn't a friendly happy greeting. She stood there sobbing, our hearts ached upon being greeted by her like that."

Mikoto tried her best to be calm as she elucidate Sakura what had happened, but she found it difficult and her soft whispers became noticable weep. Averting her onyx eyes at the poor girl with deep rounded emerald orbs staring focused at her, she could read Sakura like a book. Her expressions tell so much, like how she must be breaking down on the inside or how frustrated she was to be exposed to reality just now.

She continued, "The doctor proceeded out of your father's room, he turned and gave Hitomi a sad remorseful bow as he whispered apologetic words.

"We were informed by the doctors after careful examinations by the emergency care unit and the police department. They gave us a brief report on what they known. Yakusoku was targeted and ambushed returning back home from his job. A group of mobs drove several sleet dark black cars and crashed into his limo on purpose, in doing so they had killed the driver wounded him three bullets in the chest."

"..He wasn't going to make it."

This shocked the three teens present in the room. The two Uchihas brother was silent, deep onyx orbs closed, deep down they each held grief for Sakura's parents and pitied for her. It must be painful to lose your love ones, those who are precious and dear to you. They couldn't compare to how Sakura must be feeling right now.

* * *

The pink haired girl neglected everything she could ever care about right now. She sank back; sorrowful tears were cascading down her rosette cheeks like the mourningful river. Many thoughts roamed freely in her head, many questions sprouted up. Why must unfortunate things happen to her and why only her? She was beyond miserable, her life is forloned. There isn't anything worthy for her to held on to, to make it through the days. All this time she could hope for a better, brighter future..but she couldn't escaped the past. It had destroyed her happiness. The childhood she could have never happened. Sakura was an outcast, missing out on every single good details of life. She could never be happy again.

These thoughts coursed and corrupted her mind, wrecking and making her completely feel futile. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Impetuously, she bursted into tears as dashed for the doors with her heart filled full of agony. The Uchihas were shocked by her unpredicted reactions!

* * *

Sasuke whipped his head around fully awared of what's going on, and immediately, his eyes flashed a fierce crimsoned color. He cursed rather murderously as he shot a quick look over to his family. Without thinking, he sprinted out of the Uchiha manor with a certain image of a pink haired flashed in his mind, question is..why is he thinking about her? When Sakura took off running, his body just responded by itself without his consent. If anything bad happen to her, he would never forgive himself.

_Dammit Sakura! Don't you dare do anything stupid! _

After all, in his mind he keep telling himself that he was the one that had brought all of this mess upon her.

* * *

Sakura kept on running as fast as her little legs could take her, not even bothering to give a look at her surroundings. Her heart ached so much from being in Sasuke's manor; it brought nothing but alot of pain upon her. After hearing what had happened to her parents, she felt abandoned and desolated. While Sasuke still have his family, she on the other hand, had nobody to run to. She stopped abruptly when she felt she reached a good distance. She took a quick glance to confirmed that this will guarantee to take her to the desired destination she wanted now. She took in the loud noises from automobiles, people were screaming at her to get off the streets, but she disregarded them.

She shut her sad emerald orbs closed, reminiscing back to some decent good memories she had. Within her mind there were many images of her friends, oh how she was so lucky to meet these people who was always there and cared for her. First, there was Naruto, the hyper blonde who indeed live off of ramens and only ramens. Then there was Ino, her bestest friend, the only person who noticed her and was kind to her when they were little. There were also others, people who she grew accustomed to as if they were her real brothers, Kakashi with his perverted self, and Neji with his polite and caring ways. Lee, Kiba, Choji, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru...and then there was the cold hearted bastard..Sasuke. Ugh! What makes her think about him now of all the times, she really doesn't have a clue. He was always arrogance, mean and rude to her, but she bet he could be caring if he gives a little effort to try to. Sighing, she smiled slightly. How ironic it must be for her to say this, but this is somehow a good life she had. She was sastified, the pink haired girl couldn't ask for anything better.

And suddenly, she could feel the force vibrating off of the car that's heading towards her.

_**This is it... **_

* * *

_- Little brother, I still am curious about your taste... - _

_- Leave me alone, I don't even know why... -_

_- Maybe it's her unsual pink hair? -_

_- *insert famous Uchiha trademark smirks* - _

* * *

**A/N: Kishi is killing off the chance of SasuSaku more and more each day...WHY KISHI!**


	12. Disasters Struck

**Chapter Twelve: Disaster Struck**

-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-

_'thoughts'_ "dialouge" **Inner Sakura**

* * *

_**Previously..**_

And suddenly, she could feel the force vibrating off of the car that's heading towards her.

_This is it... _

* * *

"SAKURA!"

The pink haired suddenly opened her eyes and whipped her head around to see the said voice.

_Sasuke..._

"SAKURA! GET OUT OF THERE!"

He tried once more, but the pink haired stood there stubbornly, shaking her head, ready to commit suicide.

Sasuke growled frustratedly, _Shit, I'm not gonna make it!_

The 18-wheelers truck was approaching rapidly, and in a few second Sakura could go meet her long missed parents.

"Leave me to be!" She hollered at the young man rushing to save her.

Just merely a few seconds before the tremendous truck came in contact with her, Sasuke jumped and grabbed Sakura tightly, shielding her from any possible injuries as the two of them came tumbling to the other side of the crowded street, avoiding the truck's tail by a few centimeters. He was breathing hard, panting from running out of breath. Sakura's emerald orbs could only gazed up at him, why was he doing this for her? She thought Sasuke hated her.

* * *

There were many crowds gathered to witness this miracle. They all whispered and muttered illegible words. None of this matter to the two who were still laying on the dirty concrete. The foolish girl were on top of Sasuke as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

Relieved that he was luckily able to save her from from death's grab, the raven haired pulled her into a deep embrace as he hugged her like a little kid with his favorite teddy bear.

"You baka. You're really stupid for doing that." He whispered softly. Sakura was shocked, her orbs widened at his words.

_I-i.._

She found it hard to find the right words to say, so instead she returned his hug, wrapping herself deep into his arms. She laid her head against his broad muscular chest, inhaling his wonderful scent.

"I-i..I'm sorry."

Tears began to swell up in her eyes. She sobbed, but Sasuke comforted her a little.

"You're annoying."

Sasuke smirked at her, which suprised Sakura. How could he not be serious at a time like this? But then a smile slowly spread across her face, she knew this is the closest Sasuke could get to being a nice guy.

* * *

Their little romantic scene was interupted shortly when a bunch of Sasuke's fangirls recognized his infamous self and decided to squeal in delight.

"AHH OH MY GOSH! IT'S SASUKE UCHIHA!"

The group of fangirls screamed.

"HE'S SO HANDSOME!"

Plenty of other compliments about Sasuke could be heard on the crowded street, which is now overcrowded because of the little scenario going on.

"SASUKE, WOULD YOU MARRY ME!"

They all wanted the young hearthrobbed Uchiha for their own.

"Tch, annoying."

The young teen was already sending death glares to his annoying, no life fangirls. Unfortunately, more of them just keep coming his way.

The pink haired girl hid behind Sasuke and tugged his sleeve collar, signaling they should probably leave while they still can. She was afraid of his fangirls, and what they would do to her.

"Umm..Sasuke? I think we should get out of here."

"Hn. I'll take you back to the manor, my parents are probably worried."

He replied cooly. For once he liked Sakura's decision.

"I-i.."

But Sakura seemed to be hestitating. The raven haired turned to look at her.

"Sakura, don't worry," he assured her.

Slowly, she nodded her head, decided she will trust him for once.

"Mm."

* * *

As Sakura proceeded to take a few steps, she suddenly lost her balance. Luckily, Sasuke managed to catch her just in time.

"What's wrong with you?" He narrowed his brows at her sudden loss of consciousness.

"I'm fine, it's n-nothing really." The girl smile slightly at him.

The Uchiha still stood there, not trusting her. He noticed that Sakura's body was trembling.

"You're not feeling well."

He stated as a matter-of-fact.

"I said I'm fine, thank you very much."

The said girl didn't want to worry him, so instead she decided to get up and start to walk, but all of a sudden Sasuke grabbed her wrist and stopped her from doing so. The next thing she knew he was giving a piggyback as he walks home.

"Hey hey, you don't have to treat me like I'm crippled."

She hit him slightly on the back of his weird hair shaped head.

Without turning his head back, he retorted.

"You're right. Next time, I'll just let you to be and free to hurt yourself as you please."

"GRR..SASUKE UCHIHA. YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT!"

She gritted her teeth as she growled angrily at him. Forget what she said earlier, he was still being an ass to her and it haven't change.

She could also tell that his feedback was damn annoying. He was smirking with his famous trademark smirk at her big time, although she couldn't see his flawless face. Oh she'll just have to fix that later.

* * *

Sasuke continued carrying her on his back as he walked toward the back alley, avoiding those damn fangirls. Meanwhile, Sakura decided to ask the Uchiha a question that she now regret asking.

"_Why_ do care for me so much?"

"I don't." His response was immediate.

"Hpm, I thought you detested me."

She arched her bubblegum brows, wondering how he'll reply.

"I still do." He replied back cooly.

"I hate you, you know that?"

For some reason, the pink haired was nervous regarding to his answer.

"Hn."

_Ehhh? Wtf was that! It's not even an answer!_

"Do you care if I was dying right in front of your eyes then?"

She continued to torture him with her ridicuolous bambark of questions.

"..."

Sasuke was quiet, he haven't really given it a thought about her last question before.

"Would you do_ something_?"

She was determined to get an answer from him. Well, one thing he stopped walking and there was an uncomfortable breeze of the silence surrounding them.

"You're annoying."

Her orbs widened, she wasn't expecting that. Sakura felt like hitting him really hard, why can't he answer the goddamn question like he cared to think about it, but he didn't.

"GRR SASU-!"

"Keep quiet, we're being followed."

He whispered in a low tone to alert her.

Sakura had no idea that they were being stalked! The feeling of fear hit her out of nowhere, and involuntarily, she tightened her grasp of Sasuke. Somehow, he comforted her alittle and make her feel more secured.

Sasuke's orbs immediately flashed into a dark crimson color. He was ready for the worse as he continued to pass through the dark alley along with Sakura.

The young teen continued walking casually until something make him stopped abruptly in his track.

"Show yourself."

He spoke nonchalantly, yet his eyes held this dark and murderous look.

* * *

_- Tenten, how long ago did I fell for you? - _

_- Oh Neji, only like 26208 hours ago. -_

_- Lee: *teary-eyes* -_

* * *

**A/N: Who am I still missing?...**


	13. Broken Promises

**Chapter Thirteen: Broken Promises**

-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-

_'thoughts'_ "dialouge" **Inner Sakura**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

The young teen continued walking casually until something make him stopped abruptly in his track.

"Show yourself."

He spoke nonchalantly, yet his eyes held this dark and murderous look.

* * *

Two drunken men with half emptied beer bottles in their hands advanced towards where Sasuke and Sakura was. Their movements were in a crooked, not quite zig-zag formation, leaning left to right due to an alcoholic's nature.

The young raven haired stood firmly in front of the cherry blossom girl, his muscular arms reached out, shielding her protectively. His onyx orbs had turned into a dangerous, crimson red color, and with it etched the words "you're asking for it." The cherry girl managed to catch a glimpse of Sasuke's impassive expression who stood before her, and she couln't help but noticed the dark aura that his cold, distant eyes was emitting. It was like the young handsome Uchiha she knew somehow transformed into a more serious killer.

These thoughts sent her spine shivering up and down.

"Hey, your girl is heck fine. Mine if we holler at her?"

One of the drunk bastard with a noticable deep scar in his right cheek grinned mischievously as his masked partner taunted the Uchiha.

Instantly, Sakura's reflexes caused her to grabbed hold of the young man before her tightly to seek for his protection.

"We'll spare your worthless life if you leave the girl behind and scram."

The masked one mocked Sasuke.

But the young teen didn't move an inch, instead a infamous smirk began to form from his lips.

_Heh..spare...me...?_

"Ahh, still trying to act tough in front of your little girlfriend?"

The one with the scar laughed. He then turned to his masked partner on his left and said,

"I say we kill him first, and then can have all the pleasures we want with his girl remaining."

The two of them nodded and began charging towards the pissed Sasuke.

In a flash, the raven head's left hand snatched the beer bottle and smashed it hard against the masked man while his right hand cracked and twisted his partner's wrist. As the masked man fell unconsciously against the cement floor Sasuke's crimson orbs flashed in the remaining bastard's direction. The drunken man tried throwing a series of punches, but the Uchiha dodged them all. It was Sasuke's turn then, he knee-ed the man hard in his stomach as he launches the rest of himself landing a round kick in the drunking bastard's head.

Sakura never knew this side of Sasuke before in her life. Her emerald orbs widened with shocked and horrors as she's witnessing him ripping the living daylight out of those undeserving bastards.

_This..is this same Sasuke? The one who just rescued me from before, embracing me in his arms, calling me foolish? _

She was terrified, whimpering as she just heard loud cracking noises coming from the young teen's direction. When she dared to avert her orbs back to the man she thought she knew..all she could see was him ready to finish those two off with the two broken-head bottles he held in his killing hands.

She didn't want to see him murder someone, someone need to stop him. Shaking her head with disbeliefs, ran to him, screaming her lungs out for Sasuke to stop it.

"STOP SASUKE! PLEASE..."

The Uchiha's hands froze in midair as he heard the girl calling out his name. His body stiffen, stopping in its track as he felt her delicate touch embracing him from behind.

_What's going on? Why is her heart rapidly beating? Why does she sound so frightened? Was it all my fault?_

Slowly the crimson color in his orbs faded as his eyes converted back to the normal dark hue. It took him a momment to realize that two men on the cement was the two drunk men who tried to hurt Sakura and him.

But why couldn't he remember any of his actions just now?

Sakura could feel his body stiffening, she rested her cheek against his hard back as she sobbed uneasily. He turned around to look at her.

"I-i.."

The young man found it hard to say anything right now, the girl's scared out of her wits. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her, taking in her warm familar scent.

* * *

When Sasuke hear Sakura's slowly calming down, he broke their hug and pushes her away, ruining their blissful momment. The cherry blossom girl gazed up at him, confused at his strange sudden behaviors once more.

He, too, noticed her questioning him from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"...Sasuke? What-"

"We can't."

"C-can't?"

He was confusing her.

"We can't..."

Sasuke's hand involuntarily clenched, his dark brows furrowed, and a pregnant of silence stood between them.

Sakura's orbs were glued directly on the young man, waiting for his lips to form the words needed finish the sentence.

"We can't...be together."

* * *

There were many times before where she was rejected and feeling disappointed by her society. People had hurt her throughout her childhood, she suffered through tough times and pull through deep situations from tiny little things such as a knee scrape to finding out about her parents death. Of all those times she always managed to cheer up afterwards somehow. Sometimes her smile was genuine because she had found something that had made her happy again inside, and sometimes her smile was just a way to mask the truths from others to prove that she was a strong-willed girl, that she didn't feel all broken and torn up deep inside. She had hopes, dreams, and wishes just like any other typical human on earth, and when she couldn't get what she wants she learned to taught herself how to find ways to get over it. Maybe she would call up her bestest friends to convesate, hang out, maybe she would talk to her older brothers and listen to their advices and comforts, but no matter what she always had pulled through the feeling of rejection.

But somehow the memories of Sasuke saying those words and then turned his back to walk away from her, she can't get over it. For a girl like her, those words shouldn't mean anything personal, why should it? Sure Sasuke and her had just finally starting to get along, and by that means he doesn't get annoyed by her and she didn't think that he was just a emotionless jerk. The engagement promise they just found out earlier that day..she was pretty sure that that had cause no changes, no hidden meanings between her and Sasuke.

It doesn't make any senses. Her thoughts are all jumbled up, rambling on and on inside her confused little mind. Why does her heart keep aching after Sasuke walked away from her today? Why won't it stop and let her try to be happy and move on again?

Oh no, she couldn't possibly fallen for the Uchiha..it's impossible.

All the things she heard about today at the Uchiha Manor, from her parents death to her engagement promise, it's all just messing around in her head.

But right now, everything she had ever believed in, her conscience, her mind, and her heart also, they are all playing a mean trick on her, making her have this feeling that shouldn't allow to let it develop anymore.

Right now, she thinks she's love with him.

She had always believed in the saying '_Some things are meant to fall apart for other things to fall together_.'

So how come when things between her and Sasuke had just started to fall together into place, he'd made her world fell apart again?

* * *

_- Sakura, thank you... - _

_- . . . -_

_- Thank you, for everything. -_

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, done with revising all the previous chapters. **

**Summer finally started, time to start picking up where I've left off...**


	14. Holy Hell

**Chapter Fourteen: Holy Hell**

-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-

_'thoughts'_ "dialouge" **Inner Sakura**

* * *

"So what do you think guys?" Hinata nervously tap her moonlight lavender polished nails against the white Nokia cell phone.

"I think it's time." Lee excitedly pumped his fist into the air.

We also figured that Naruto was grinning widely, Shikamaru sighing heavily, Akamaru barked loudly, and Ino giggled.

"Let's carry on with our plan guys!"

The voices on the eight-way call agreed in unison.

* * *

A summer has passed.

Yup, a hot sun-scorching, skin-burning summer has passed since Sakura had last think -or seen anything- clearly.

All summer long, the poor little cherry blossom tried to act like nothing had ever happened as she locked herself up mostly in her room.

She pretended to not know anything about the dinner at Uchiha manor, the engagement promise, the revalating story of her parents past, and of course, her feelings for _him_.

She bottled up her emotions almost too well...

Oh, Neji was going to make sure a certain somebody pay dearly for his sister's current state-of-mind.

* * *

And Sasuke Uchiha?

You might wondered where the heck would be be and what was he doing now?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The little prodigy's mind went blank as the hot summer days passed. Well, that's because he forced his mind to not work its magic associated with the touch of reasoning. He constraint all strings of emotions and concealed them up like ugly hideous zits.

Not that the gorgeously handsome Uchiha would have any of those on his oh-so-flawless face.

He must not think about this. But it was troubling him too much. An image of pink wavy locks and a pair of bright gleaming emerald eyes always broke through the cage of his mind.

_Argh, dammit. I'm losing it again! Must focus. Must focus. Must not get distra- _

Sasuke Uchiha scowled. Yes, you did see it right. Sasuke Uchiha is flustering instead of being his usually cool, cocky, arrogant _and_ smirking self.

_**This will be one hell of an upcoming school year.**_

* * *

"That's joyful to hear," Kakashi replied, it came out a little more sarcastic than he intended. But hey, they were taking away his time with his favorite book.

The silver-haired man flipped the page again, mumbling something into the house phone.

"Yes-yes, Alrighty I'll be sure to tell Sakura the news."

"Thanks Kakashi! Good bye." And Sakura's best friend hung up on the other line.

* * *

"Father, I really need you to reconsider."

His father's onyx orbs glanced up at his son. He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't understand what you're thinking, but alright." Fugaku let out a small sigh. "I shall deliberate over this with your mother."

The Uchiha bowed slightly as he forced up himself up from the soft black cushioned chair, turning towards the exit.

"Please still be considerate towards her until then, Sasuke."

Without turning his head back, the young man murmured a coherent 'Hn' before he closed the wooden door to his father's office.

* * *

Neji just couldn't get his sister to spill out the truths.

_Is she trying to protect that damned Uchiha boy? _

Neji Hyuga had walked past the line of furious a few weeks ago.

_Wait til I see that ass._

* * *

Kakashi sighed for the fifth time in this short-lived morning. He just couldn't find the peace to focus on the book he was half closing in his hand.

Closing his eyes for a short momment, then opened them. He will just have to try to get his little sister to go socialize with the world. So he casually walked up the stairs towards the girl's room.

Neji eyed him carefully from the corner, but remained passively still from where he was.

"Sakura?" Kakashi knocked on her white doorframe gently. The man could hear a soft 'Morning, Kakashi' from the other side of the door. He smiled. She was still okay.

* * *

The pink-haired roamed through her mind to search for a reason why she agreed nonetheless to Kakashi's favor-to-ask. She had managed to reluctantly turned away her brothers bombard of questionings within the last few months of summer, so why the hell did she agreed to go out and run an errand for the older man?

She really doesn't know what's wrong with her anymore.

And what ever happened to that risky rebellious voice inside of her?

Groaning, she pulled herself together and stood slumping slightly, staring at her distorted hair reflecting from the restroom mirrors.

**You're gonna need take a lot more then thirty minutes to get ready at this state. **

Her inner self scoffed at the girl's ultra slow paced.

Oh joy, she's back. That little voice inside my head.

* * *

Sakura would have never believed it herself until she's staring at it with her own eyes, but my was word spreaded around fast! Articles filled the newspaper of her and Sasuke's engagement.

**What the fuuu-**

She was interrupted when shrilling shreeky voices appeared out of nowhere. Actually, Sakura told herself that they had planned to target and ambush her. So they must have carefully stalked her to her current destination, the supermarket. _Owned by who again? _She couldn't grasp the name at the momment.

**Ugh, it's Ami and her whole gang of Uchiha's number-one-fan club. **

Inner Sakura wanted to puke.

**And who is that redhead? Another new addition? **She scoffed.

"Sooo, is it trueee what I've been hearinggg Sakura?" Ami drawled out her syllables. My, the way she talks was so annoying.

"Look Ami, I don't really know what you -or they- are talk about. So leave me alone okays?"

But Ami was persistence. She laughed sardonically as she took steps further towards the retreating Sakura.

_Really, can't they see that I'm in no mood of interest?_

"Don't play the innocent damsel with me, Sakura. You know damned well." Ami hissed.

"Look I-" She was cut off her sentence when that new addition signaled something to Ami, aka their little gang/fanclub leader. Nodding her head, -Karin it was- and some other girl launched at her, knocking her back to the dirty floor.

_**Crap. crap. crap. **_

Sakura mentally cursed as a fist came swinging at her, her brain analyzing that it was aiming directly for her face.

* * *

Both the Uchiha brothers had momentarily stepped out for a lunch break when they stopped and stared at what's causing such a scene.

_Blonde haired, brown haired, red haired, and then a pink haired. _Uchiha Itachi could only find himself smirking as realization hit him. He turned to his impassive little brother, who had quickly averted his gaze to another direction.

"Say, Sasuke. Would you like to help _her _out?"

The younger Uchiha glared intently at his brother. He begin to walked off in another direction as he growled lowly under his breath a 'No.'

Uchiha Itachi still stood there smirking. He found it very amusing - his brother's actions. Waving to the two body guards beside him, they quickly nodded, understanding what the Uchiha heir's orders are.

* * *

Sakura shut her eyes tight closed, excepting a powerful impact -like a fist- to meet with her face. But after a minute has passed, she peeked one of her emerald orbs open to recalculate what she missed.

Instead, what she found was intriguing. Karin-betch and what's-her-face was being held back by two large, very toned bodyguards clashed in black suits. And that's not all, Uchiha Itachi was standing right in front of her, extending his arms down towards her.

Did she get hit? _Am i hallucinating from the impact?_

She blinked. Twice. And then again. Her emerald orbs were still clear, and she's pretty sure she wasn't hallucinating because Uchiha Itachi spoke up.

"Oh my Sakura, how fortunate; We meet again."

She stared in disbelief.

* * *

_- Hey Sakura, what do you do if nothing goes right? - _

_- Tell me, Ino? - _

_- You go left, of course! -_

* * *

**A/N: To those who stick those 'Update!' signs to my face, **

**I have returned~~~!**

**And now I shall thank-you. For reading and reviewing. Noticed the changes in the other chapters?**

_**Oh. And btw, I completely lost/forgot about the plot to this story. **_

_**Suckers, I'll just make figure out something and conjure it up as I go hehe...**_


End file.
